


КТО БЫЛ БЫ ФАНОМ ШЕРЛОКА ХОЛМСА?

by Giansar



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Everything is Metaphors, Meta, Queer History, Queer Themes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giansar/pseuds/Giansar
Summary: Коды, квиры и привидения в ВВС Шерлок. Очень метистая мета.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Who'd Be a Fan of Sherlock Holmes?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688557) by [Ereshkigal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereshkigal/pseuds/Ereshkigal). 



Согласно словарю русского Арго (http://dic.academic.ru/dic.nsf/enc2p/370954)  
 **ФАН** — _ФАН, а (мн. фаны, ов или фаны, ов), ФАНАТ, ФЕН, ФЭН1, а, м. Любитель, приверженец, болельщик, фанатик._

Отсюда происходят слова: фанфинкшен (фанатская литература) и фандом (сообщество фанатов).

Эпиграф музыкальный (от переводчика): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YZ87d_Wqm9Y  
David Garrett - Dangerous 

**Автор** : Ereshkigal  
http://archiveofourown.org/works/7688557  
 **Дата написания** : 6 августа 2016 года.  
 **Перевод** : мой  
 **Дата перевода** : 30 сентября 2016 года.

 

Согласно Википедии https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B2%D0%B8%D1%80  
 **КВИР** _(англ. _queer_ — «иной») термин используется для обозначения любой, не соответствующей традиционной, модели поведения и идентичности[1]. Квир-идентичность позволяет одновременно сделать политическое заявление против гетеронормативности и вместе с тем отказаться от традиционной политики категоризации идентичностей._

_Слово «queer» исходно в английском языке обозначало жаргонное ненормативное наименование геев, в русском языке аналогичное значение «педераст»._

_В узком смысле «квир» является обобщающим «зонтичным» термином, использующимся для обозначения как ЛГБТ и людей вне традиционалистических рамок идентичностей, так и гендерно нормативных гетеросексуалов, чье сексуальное поведение ставит их вне гетеросексуально-определяемого мейнстрима (например, люди, практикующие БДСМ или романтические отношения с несколькими партнерами)._

««Квир» не подразумевает никаких конкретных, специфических черт. Это идентичность, лишенная сущности, которая по определению расходится сo всем нормальным, легитимным, господствующим».

— И. С. Кон

В тексте статьи будут использовать такие термины – квирность и квир кодинг.  
Квирность – это относительно новый термин, для которого я не могу найти аналогов в русском языке. В самом общем значении, если квир – иной, то квирность это инаковость.  
Квир кодирование - огромный пласт культуры, коды и шифры, используемые когда нужно показать, что персонаж квир, не называя его напрямую таким.

 

**ПРЕДИСЛОВИЕ АВТОРА.**

Я уже некоторое время нахожусь в фандоме Шерлока. Не так давно я поняла, что хочу написать свою собственную мету об этом сериале и я стала подбирать меты других авторов, которые заставляли меня задумываться по поводу разных вопросов. В тоже время я уверена, что не запомнила все то, что вдохновило меня. Поэтому, пожалуйста, не стесняйтесь присылать мне ссылки на те работы, которые имеют отношение к этому эссе, и неважно видела я их раньше или нет. Я буду счастлива добавить их в список ссылок на источники.

Эти ссылки вы можете найти как по ходу моего эссе, так и в конце его. Я хочу особенно отметить авторов, к чьим работам я продолжаю возвращаться.   
**Самый громкий подтекст на телевидении** (Loudest Subtext in Television) https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/0B-R0-ikRKha4YzVNc2hscnJRbjg?tid=0B-R0-ikRKha4Si1rUnF6WHBmRG8),   
**Ребекка** (Rebekah http://gaybees.co.vu/)   
**Хемиш - идеальный супруг** (Heimish the Ideal Husband).  
Если вам понравилась моя мета, то я очень рекомендую вам ознакомиться с работами и этих авторов.   
Транскрипты к сериям я брала у **Ariane Devere** (http://arianedevere.livejournal.com/), но иногда я вносила в них правки, чтобы сократить немного. 

В этом фандоме я не так активна, но зато я далеко не новичок (и уже лет двадцать как) в некоторых других фандомах. Все началось с тех пор как я в десятилетнем возрасте обнаружила архивы, содержащие материалы и фанфики по фандому X-files, и продолжается до настоящего времени. Навыки, полученные там, оказались весьма полезны и в фандоме ВВС Шерлок. Я научилась столь многому и нашла так много интересных людей именно благодаря онлайн общению с теми, кому интересно тоже, что и мне. Это эссе, в первую очередь, мое любовное послание всем моим друзьям фанатам, авторам и квирам.   
И пусть нам больше никогда не придется скрывать то, кем мы являемся.


	2. Chapter 2

**ЧАСТЬ 1. ИССЛЕДОВАНИЕ СМЕРТИ АВТОРА**

Когда я впервые читала « _Имя Розы_ » Умберто Эко, я не поняла, что это был фанфик о Шерлоке Холмсе. Я читала «Имя Розы» в первый раз много лет назад, и тогда всё, что я знала о Холмсе, было почерпнуто мной из просто слухов об этой истории. Тогда я не читала еще ни одного рассказа сэра Артура Конан Дойля и не смотрела ни одной из сотен адаптаций Холмса.

Когда прошлой весной Умберто Эко умер, я перечитала его роман и, конечно, не смогла не увидеть очевидных отсылок.  
Главного героя романа зовут Вильгельм Баскервильский, и это явный кивок в сторону известной повести о Холмсе «Собака Баскервилей». Вильгельма позвали провести расследование убийства в аббатстве. О его превосходных дедуктивных способностях нам рассказывает его верный компаньон Адсон. Почему вдруг я увидела отсылку? В это время я стала смотреть другую фанатскую работу – адаптацию рассказов о Холмсе от ВВС (далее – ВВС Шерлок). Я перечитала несколько канонических рассказов сэра Артура Конан Дойля, и, со всем этим контекстом, отсылка, сделанная со всем уважением, стала очевидной.  
Эко был не только писателем и поклонником Шерлока Холмса, но также и профессором, вероятно, одним из наиболее известных ученых в области семиотики. (* _СЕМИО́ТИКА. Женский род 1.Наука о знаковых системах_ ).  
Многие его работы вдохновили на исследования другого известного ученого-семиотика, Ролана Барта. В его эссе 1967 года « _Смерть Автора_ » (http://24centre.ru/uploads/files/Texts/Publicisticheskie/Smert_avtora.pdf) Барт развивал идею о том, что значение текста зависит не только от автора, но и от читателя.

«...Текст сложен из множества разных видов письма, происходящих из различных культур и вступающих друг с другом в отношения диалога, пародии, спора, однако вся эта множественность фокусируется в определенной точке, которой является не автор, как утверждали до сих пор, а читатель; Читатель – это то пространство, где запечатлеваются все до единой цитаты, из которых слагается письмо; текст обретает единство не в происхождении своем, а в предназначении, (...) Теперь мы знаем – чтобы обеспечить письму будущность, нужно опрокинуть миф о нем – рождение читателя приходится оплачивать смертью Автора».

У. Эко наверняка предполагал, что его читатели узнают в его Вильгельме и Адсоне Шерлока Холмса и Джона Уотсона, но я не узнала их сначала, и это только один очевидный случай, когда автор предполагает, что читатель разделит с ним его интерпретацию событий, но такого не происходит. В дополнении к различиям в литературном багаже, у читателей может быть разный личный и культурный опыт, различные слепые пятна** и слабые точки.  
(** _Слепо́е пятно́ (оптический диск) — имеющаяся в каждом глазу здорового человека область на сетчатке, которая не чувствительна к свету)_.

В « _Смерти Автора_ » речь идет о многих вещах, свойственных разным фандомам. И одна из причин этого в том, что в этом эссе авторы произведений уравниваются с теми, кто пишет фанфинкшен, и, таким образом, творчество авторов фанфиков было легализовано:

«Он (писатель) может лишь вечно подражать тому, что написано прежде и само писалось не впервые; в его власти только смешивать разные виды письма, сталкивать их друг с другом, не опираясь всецело ни на один из них; если бы он захотел выразить себя, ему всё равно следовало бы знать, что внутренняя «сущность», которую он намерен «передать», есть не что иное, как уже готовый словарь, где слова объясняются лишь с помощью других слов, и так до бесконечности».

Что более важно, теория Смерти Автора ставит интерпретацию Читателя выше интерпретации Автора. Или, говоря языком фандома, " _к черту канон_ " (“ _fuck canon_ ”).

Элизабет Минкель (http://elizabethminkel.com/), которая занимается подкастами на http://fansplaining.com/ вместе с Флориш Клинк (http://www.flourishklink.com/), утверждает:

«Мой девиз "к черту канон", и я бы никогда даже в своих самых диких мечтах не хотела бы, чтобы то, что я пишу или читаю, имело что-то общее с теми людьми, которые представили материал для этого».

В серии про расизм и фандом (http://fansplaining.com/post/144813752418/transcript-episode-22a-race-and-fandom) Минкель говорит о том, как данный подход может быть нарушен, но не всегда.

"Что я действительно ценю в слеше – у слеша есть миллион проблем, и однажды мы сядем и сделаем серию по анализу слеша, но есть одна вещь, которую я действительно очень ценю в слеше – он не ждет ничего, он просто создает текст, делает текст квировым моментально. Он не ждет авторов, создающих контент и часто даже не заботится об этом. …  
Но тот факт, что это должно прийти от создателей контента, вызывает у меня грусть. Потому что я, прежде всего, такой человек, который считает, что к черту канон, и я люблю слеш, потому что тогда мы как будто бы говорим: "Я не буду ждать вас! Идите к черту! Они – геи!» И очень печально, что предполагается, что мы должны ждать, пока придут и исправят что-то и скажут: "Нет, вы больше не можете это игнорировать".

В этой цитате, как и в серии из двух частей, откуда и взята цитата, немного передается то самое напряжение внутри фандома. Какими свободными чувствовали бы себя фаны, если бы могли интерпретировать текст так, как они того хотят?  
И как может интерпретация Читателя быть более важной, когда писатель или режиссер создает контент, который поклонники "не могут игнорировать (..) больше"?

У. Эко, возможно, и принял Смерть Автора, но он не принимал Восстание Читателя. В эссе У. Эко « _Интерпретация и сверхинтерпретация_ », (http://tannerlectures.utah.edu/_documents/a-to-z/e/Eco_91.pdf Только на английском, на русский так и не перевели) он отвергает идею о том, что все прочтения являются равными:

«Между недостижимым намерением Автора и спорным намерением Читателя есть прозрачное намерение текста, которое опровергает неубедительную интерпретацию».

У. Эко забирает у Читателя силу и отдает ее Тексту. Но было ли у Читателя слишком много силы? Или Читатель просто потерпел поражение, не справился с предупреждением: с великой силой приходит и великая ответственность?

Рукмини Панде (https://twitter.com/rukminipande) в серии о расизме и фандоме говорит нам:

«Вы не можете пойти обоими путями. Вы не можете продолжать рассказывать себе и каждому вокруг вас, что это – то пространство, куда вы приходите, чтобы рассказать свои истории, и не принимаете во внимание ядовитые культурологические послания, и, в то же самое время, утверждать, что эта линия слишком далека, это не то, что находится под вашим контролем».

Если те истории, которые мы рассказываем, влияют на жизни людей, тогда это верно как для фанатских работ, так и для оригинальных историй. Если хорошее представление вдохновляет, а плохое спускает с небес на землю, если стереотипы приносят вред и боль, то это делают как оригинальные работы, так и фанфинкшен.

Все три теории – примат Автора, Смерть Автора и намерение Текста (по Эко) терпят поражение из-за общественной природы рассказывания историй. Сила и власть историй лежит в том, как ими обмениваются, и что создается на их основе в разделенной культуре. И на остывающих трупах Автора и Читателя мы тогда поднимаем новый символ: 

**ФАН** (поклонник). 

И, подобно Автору и Читателю до него, Фан представлен везде: когда коллеги по работе обсуждают эпизод сериала, который они посмотрели вечером; или когда учитель английского читает лекцию студентам; когда теоретики поп-культуры*** ( _Массовая культура или поп-культура, масскультура, культура большинства – культура быта, развлечений и информации, преобладающая в современном обществе_ ) пишут свои статьи; или когда политик обращается к тому или иному мифу в своей речи; или когда режиссер и сценарист адаптируют рассказы и пишут сиквелы; и да, конечно же, в онлайн фандоме. 

Что делает всех этих людей Фанами? Их отношения друг с другом и с текстом-источником. Фан существует внутри сообщества. Фан делится своими интерпретациями и теориями. Фан синтезирует и текст, и культуру, и, таким образом, переформировывает и текст, и культуру.  
И если истории, которые мы рассказываем, имеют значение, тогда роль Фана среди всех остальных – самая важная. В конце концов, для кого еще, как не для Фана, история действительно имеет значение?

**ИСТОРИЯ КВИР КОДИРОВАНИЯ**

У. Эко в своих попытках передать силу Тексту, дал руководство о том, как делать интерпретации (из его эссе « _Интерпретация и Сверхинтерпретация_ »).

  
«Чтобы одновременно прочитать и мир, и тексты, человек должен быть подозрителен и развить своего рода маниакальный метод. Подозрение, само по себе, не является патологией: и у ученого, и у детектива должна быть развита подозрительность как принцип в отношении того, что некоторые элементы, которые очевидны, но не важны, могут быть доказательством чего-то, что не так очевидно – и на этой базе оба должны воздвигнуть гипотезу, которую будут проверять. Но доказательство может рассматриваться как признак чего-то еще, только при наличии трех условий: это нельзя объяснить более экономным образом; это указывает на единственную причину (...) и это сочетается с другими доказательствами».

У. Эко верит, что мы можем воспользоваться этим руководством, но не с целью получить единственную правильную интерпретацию, а чтобы отбросить все неправильные. Его отсылка в цитате выше на научное исследование говорит сама за себя. Многие исследовательские работы основаны на том, что они отвергают как можно больше альтернатив, чтобы остаться с одной истинной. Мы можем только отвергнуть что-то с уверенностью, но никогда не принять; только опровергнуть, но никогда не доказать. Но если мы будем старательно заниматься таким отвержением неправильных версий, то мы подберемся довольно близко к доказательству.  
Как в том знаменитом совете Шерлока Холмса: "Когда вы отбрасываете всё невозможное, то, что остается, каким бы невероятным оно ни казалось, должно быть правдой".  
В конце концов, у нас нет доступа к объективной правде. Как мы можем сравнивать наши теории с ней?  
Кто-то может задаться вопросом: если мы можем отвергнуть достаточное количество подозреваемых, чтобы приблизиться к убийце, или достаточное количество гипотез, чтобы приблизиться к правильной теории, почему же мы не можем опровергнуть достаточное количество альтернативных интерпретаций, чтобы найти четко определенное прочтение истории?

« _Художник не стремится что-то доказывать_ », написал Оскар Уайльд в своем Предисловии к « **Портрету Дориана Грея** » (http://e-libra.ru/read/313135-portret-doriana-greya.html)  
(http://www.gutenberg.org/ebooks/174?msg=welcome_stranger На англ).

«Если произведение искусства вызывает споры, – значит, в нем есть нечто новое, сложное и значительное.  
Если критики расходятся во мнениях, – значит, художник остался верен самому себе».

Возможно, Уайльд и правда, честно верил в эти максимы по поводу искусства, но важно понимать их культурологический контекст. Писатель-гей в центре очень гомофобной культуры, Уайльд рассказывал истории, которые могли быть проинтерпретированы, по меньшей мере, двумя способами: как квир истории квир читателями таких историй и как концептуальные художественные произведения искусства мейнстримовой культуры.  
Квир прочтение было, понятным образом, менее очевидным, так как подразумевалось, что его понимают только квир читатели, которым их собственные контексты позволяют декодировать различные символы и аллюзии. Уайльд предупреждает в Предисловии к « **Портрету Дориана Грея** »:

«Всякое искусство поверхностно и, в то же время, символично. Те, кто пытаются проникнуть глубже поверхности, идут на риск. Те, кто пытаются разгадать символы, тоже рискуют».

Очень даже возможно, что Уайльд предпочел бы писать откровенные квир истории, а не зашифровывать всё в символику. Но квирность тогда была «любовью, которая не смеет назвать себя». Эта фраза приписывается любовнику Уайльда, поэту лорду Альфреду Дугласу. Но, как бы там ни было, код Уайльда было очень легко разгадать. В 1895 году он предстал перед судом по обвинению в неприличном поведении, и его книга «Портрет Дориана Грея» была использована как доказательство его вины.  
Из записи одного момента этого судебного разбирательства:

 **Эдвард Карсон, адвокат** : Т.е. я понял вас правильно? По вашему мнению, неважно, насколько книга безнравственна, но если она хорошо написана, то это хорошая книга?  
**Уайльд** : Да, если она хорошо написана и вызывает у нас отклик своей красотой, а это самое высочайшее чувство, доступное человеческому существу. Если бы она была плохо написана, то вызывала бы у нас отвращение.  
**Карсон** : Т.е. хорошо написанная книга, в которой навязываются извращенные и безнравственные взгляды, может быть хорошей книгой?  
**Уайльд** : Ни одно произведение искусства никогда не навязывает никаких взглядов. Взгляды принадлежат людям, но не художникам.  
**Карсон** : Извращенный роман может быть хорошей книгой?  
**Уайльд** : Я не понимаю, что вы имеете в виду, говоря об "извращенном" романе.  
**Карсон** : Тогда я выскажу предположение, что «Портрет Дориана Грея» может быть проинтерпретирован как такой роман?

Здесь и везде, Уайльд снимает ответственность с любой квир интерпретации и интерпретации вообще, отрекаясь от роли, которую Барт позднее заберет от всех авторов. И опять-таки, это мог быть его искренний подход к писательству, но невозможно развести его слова и обстоятельства. Так гордо выраженное им намерение, вероятно, и привело его к смерти как писателя и человека. Уайльд уже не сможет оправиться после всех тех событий. Он проиграл оба суда и был приговорен к двум годам каторжных работ. Пять лет спустя он умер в нищете и лишениях.

Суд над Уайльдом служит напоминанием авторам, что история, которая может быть легко проинтерпретирована как квир история, именно так и будет проинтерпретирована, и такие истории просто не опубликуют. И это предупреждение, определенно, было понято правильно знакомым и коллегой Уайлда, Артуром Конан Дойлем.  
Рассказ Дойля **Три студента** (http://lib.ru/AKONANDOJL/sh_tstud.txt) начинается словами:

«В 1895 году ряд обстоятельств – я не буду здесь на них останавливаться – привел мистера Шерлока Холмса и меня в один из наших знаменитых университетских городов…»

Это можно проинтерпретировать как прямую отсылку к суду над Уайльдом, после которого многие гомосексуальные мужчины покидали Лондон.  
Конечно, это предложение из рассказа только намекает на такое прочтение событий. Даже используя руководство У. Эко, мы бы не смогли отбросить другие прочтения. Но от нас такого и не ожидалось. Другие прочтения существуют как дымовая завеса, как щит. Дойль едва ли мог дать прямую отсылку на человека, чьи собственные отсылки были слишком откровенными. История квир кодирования в нарративе****выстроена на отрицании. (**** **Нарратив**  
 _1\. Наррати́в — исторически и культурно обоснованная интерпретация некоторого аспекта мира с определенной позиции. В литературе нарратив — линейное изложение фактов и событий в литературном произведении, то есть то, как оно было написано автором. ..._ )

История написана так, чтобы позволить квир прочтение, но при этом допускать и не-квир прочтения. Личная безопасность авторов зависела от этого. 

Есть несколько разновидностей квир кодирования, которые использовались в западной литературе на протяжении последних ста лет. Один из таких кодов – **асексуальность**. В то время как асексуальность является надежной сексуальной идентичностью со своим правом на существование, она всегда использовалась исторически как код для квир персонажей, так как целибат был единственной моральной опцией для квир людей в то время.  
В « **Портрете Дориана Грея** » одноименный герой разрывается между влечением к художнику Бэзилу Холлуорду и сенсуалисту лорду Генри, и его решение последовать за последним и приводит героя к крушению. Бэзил изображен как наиболее нравственный человек из них троих, и, в отличие от Генри и Дориана, отвергает сенсуализм. Он так же, как и Генри, восхищен Дорианом, но настаивает на том, чтобы оставить это притяжение несексуальным, чтобы оно было просто частью его работы как художника:

 **Лорд Генри** : Расскажите мне о мистере Дориане Грее. Как часто вы видитесь с ним?  
**Бэзил** : Каждый день. Я несчастен, если не вижу его каждый день. Мне абсолютно необходимо видеть его.  
**Лорд Генри** : Как удивительно! Я полагал, что ничего, кроме искусства, вам не интересует.  
"Он для меня – всё мое искусство сейчас", – горестно сказал художник. 

Преданность Бэзила искусству как эхо перекликается с преданностью Шерлока Холмса из оригинальных рассказов Дойля, своей работе. Холмс тоже избегал любых отношений. В « **Знаке четырех** » Холмс утверждает: « _Я не могу жить без работы мозга. Чего ради еще жить_?»

« **Морис** » Эдвара Форстера был одним из первых гей-романов, хотя его и не публиковали в течение шестидесяти лет («Морис» (Maurice) (1913-1914, согласно воле автора опубликовано посмертно в 1971).  
В этом романе главный герой, Морис, разрывается между двумя потенциальными возлюбленными, Клайвом и Алеком. Как и Бэзил Холлуорд, Клайв отвергает Мориса и женится на женщине:

«Сам сексуальный акт казался ему незатейливым, он считал, что его желательно скрывать под покровом ночи. Между мужчинами он был недопустим, между мужчиной и женщиной его можно было практиковать с одобрения природы и общества, но никогда не стоило это обсуждать, или хвастаться этим. В его представлении, идеальный брак должен был включать в себя сдержанные и ровные отношения, как и в других его идеальных представлениях, и он нашел всё это в обществе своей супруги и помощницы Энн, которая готова была работать над собой и восхищалась этим в других».

Форстер практически писал свой роман в стол и потому смог закончить его своеобразным хэппи эндом: Морис разошелся с Клайвом, принял свои желания и вступил в романтические и сексуальные отношения с Алеком. Поступив так, он отверг навязываемый обществом принцип целибата как единственную моральную опцию для квир людей.

Как мы можем увидеть на этом примере, еще один способ квир кодирования заключается в том, что **квир персонаж вступает в гетеросексуальные, но лишенные страсти отношения**. Вот такая своеобразная «борода», по современному выражению.  
Такой вид кодирования мы можем найти в « **Великом Гетсби** » Фрэнсиса Скотта Фицджеральда.  
Рассказчик Ник Каррауэй (http://www.theatlantic.com/entertainment/archive/2013/05/-i-the-great-gatsby-i-movie-needed-to-be-more-gay/275768/) был интерпретирован как гей уже в наши времена, несмотря на его отношения с Джордан Бейкер, женщиной, которую тоже можно прочитать как квир персонаж. ( **Эссе** : **Джордан Бейкер, гендерное инакомыслие, и гомосексуальное прохождение в Великом Гэтсби** )  
https://www.monmouth.edu/the_space_between/articles/MaggieFroehlick2010.pdf )

  
«Многие критики поняли, что Ник использует намеренно мужской язык для описания тела Джордан ( _жесткая_ , _мускулистая_ и даже _юный кадет_ ), и его восхищение ее намеренно мужскими качествами (у нее было атлетическое телосложение, она была очень уверена в себе и самодостаточна) только как доказательства его собственной гомосексуальности, хотя очевидно же, что такие доказательства указывают и на то, что Джордан не питала эротического интереса к мужчинам».

Третья форма кодирования называется " **монструозный** " квир. В своем эссе « **Истории о призраках – истории о геях** », **heimishtheidealhusband** пишет:  
(http://heimishtheidealhusband.tumblr.com/post/132151884578/ghost-stories-are-gay-stories)

«Это, друзья мои, называется _гомоспектральность_. Это понятие используется при обсуждении нарративов из готической викторианской литературы, в которых есть квир подтекст и метафоры. Значение термина: квир подтекст в таких историях в основном представлен через введение в повествование другого существа или объекта, а не через сам квир персонаж, часто это монстр, какое-то иное существо, призрак или какой-то сверхъестественный злодей из истории ужасов. Это точное отражение тех времен самым разным образом – он может представлять собой подавление, упущенную возможность/любовь, ситуацию, когда вы подвергаетесь остракизму со стороны общества, ситуацию, когда ваше подсознание приходит и поглощает вас. И такой уникальный опыт любой, кто был скрывающимся квиром, может оценивать как бытие одновременно аутсайдером (монстром) и инсайдером***** (ваш публичный, гетеронормативный фасад)».

( _Из Википедии_ , **Инсайдер** \- _(англ. insider) — член какой-либо группы людей, имеющей доступ к информации, недоступной широкой публике[1]. Термин используется в контексте, связанном с секретной, скрытой или какой-либо другой закрытой информацией или знаниями: инсайдер — это член группы, обладающий информацией, имеющейся только у этой группы_ ).

Часто этот код – злодей - может сочетаться с четвертым тропом: **убийство квира**. Такое вот наказание нарративом, служащее сигналом о намерениях автора и позволяющее мейнстримовым читателям проинтерпретировать историю как такую угрюмую сказку с моралью. Квир автор тем самым защищает свою репутацию и жизнь, принося в жертву своего квир персонажа. 

Все эти коды хранятся в современной культуре. Этот троп "Убей своего гея" в особенности получает большое количество внимания в последнее время, когда в каком-нибудь популярном телесериале убивают квир персонажа.  
**Аутострадл** (Autostraddle) сейчас ведет список под названием "Все главные и второстепенные бисексуальные и лесби персонажи, убитые на телевидении" (http://www.autostraddle.com/all-65-dead-lesbian-and-bisexual-characters-on-tv-and-how-they-died-312315/). В списке уже 160 имен. Согласно ее исследованиям http://www.autostraddle.com/autostraddles-ultimate-infographic-guide-to-dead-lesbian-tv-characters-332920/ вероятность того, что квир персонажи-женщины умрут в сериале/фильме (31% всех персонажей) выше той, где у них будет хэппи энд (10% всех персонажей).

Мы не можем начисто порвать со своим прошлым, мы – наследники культуры прошлого, так же, как и текстов тех времен.  
Как писал Барт:

«Мы знаем, что текст не состоит из просто стоящих рядом слов (...) но он является пространством многих измерений, в котором друг с другом связаны и оспаривают друг друга самые разные виды письма, и ничто из этого не является оригинальным: ткань текста состоит из цитат, которые были взяты из тысяч культурных источников».

Так что это не только Дойль, который дал нам Шерлока Холмса, но также и Уайльд, и маркиз Куинсбери******,  
( **Джон Шолто Дуглас** _(англ. John Sholto Douglas; 20 июля 1844, Флоренция — 31 января 1900) — девятый маркиз Куинсберри. Именно он собрал достаточно улик, чтобы Уайльда обвинили в непристойном поведении и отправили в тюрьму. Маркизу очень не нравилась так называемая дружба между его третьим сыном Альфредом и Оскаром Уайльдом._  
см. https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%94%D1%83%D0%B3%D0%BB%D0%B0%D1%81,_%D0%94%D0%B6%D0%BE%D0%BD_%D0%A8%D0%BE%D0%BB%D1%82%D0%BE) и те зрители, которые были фрапированы *******( **Фраппировать** \- _устар. неприятно поражать, удивлять, ошеломлять_ ) ответами Уайльда и кричали ему: "Позор!", а также и друзья Уайльда, которые умоляли его бежать, офис Дозефа Брина и офис Джонстона ******** и школьных библиотекарей, что откладывали такие книги на полки или игнорировали их, а также те тысячи фанов и фан авторов, что делились своими интерпретациями и адаптациями, немалую роль среди которых занимает и Билли Уайдлер, режиссер кинокартины 1970 года "Частная жизнь Шерлока Холмса".

(******** - **Моральный кодекс кинопроизводства**. _Принят в 1921 Ассоциацией кинопродюсеров и кинопрокатчиков Америки [Motion Picture Producers and Distributors of America]. Отличался очень жесткими цензурными требованиями к показываемому материалу (запрещалось показывать ванную комнату, женскую фигуру сбоку и т.п.). Был разработан под руководством президента Ассоциации У. Хейса [Hays, Will (William Harrison)]. Известен также как "кодекс Хейса" [Hays code]. Более мягкая система сертификации фильмов [certification of films] была принята в 1968) и те, кто сделал всё, что мог, чтобы ниспровергнуть такие вещи; Форстер и Прайм-Стивенсон, Мэри Рено_ (https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A0%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%BE,_%D0%9C%D1%8D%D1%80%D0%B8) и Гор Видал (https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%92%D0%B8%D0%B4%D0%B0%D0%BB,_%D0%93%D0%BE%D1%80)

 

Уайдлер говорил потом:

«Мне следовало быть смелее с «Частной жизнью Шерлока Холмса», но, к сожалению, вмешался сын Конан Дойля. Я хотел сделать Холмса гомосексуальным. Вот почему он принимал наркотики.  
Знаете, мы были свободны тогда от офиса Джозефа Брина и офиса Джонстона (имена кинематографических цензоров) и прочих глупых вещей.  
Во многих отношениях, это ужасно, потому что теперь любой идиот или порнограф может делать, что угодно. Но для тех, кто находился в некоторой дискриминации, и вынужден был делать то, что он хочет, очень осторожно, это открыло дорогу к новым вещам. Однако всё это случилось после того, как я снял «Частную жизнь Шерлока Холмса».

(http://skulls-and-tea.tumblr.com/post/92670824071/i-should-have-been-more-daring-with-the-private)

Марк Гейтисс, со-продюсер ВВС Шерлок и гей, считает " **Частную жизнь Шерлока Холмса** " фильмом, который изменил его жизнь (https://www.theguardian.com/film/2010/nov/07/mark-gatiss-sherlock-holmes):

  
«Это невероятно меланхоличный фильм. С отношениями между Шерлоком и Уотсоном обращаются так красиво; Шерлок, конечно, влюбляется в него в течение этого фильма, но всё это остается отчаянно невысказанным».

В то время, как многие привыкли видеть Гейтисса как Автора ВВС Шерлок, его отношение к «Частной жизни…» и к канонному Шерлоку Холмсу, прежде всего, это отношение фана, и человека, который сам квир. Он распознает квир кодирование и использует его, чтобы сделать свою интерпретацию. Кажется, это что-то невероятно важное для него, как и вообще тексты с квир кодированием были всегда важными для квир фанов. И, подобно большому количеству современных фанов, он превратил свою интерпретацию в фанатскую работу.

 **ВВС Шерлок** – это явно фанатская работа о Шерлоке Холмсе, но это также и фанатская работа по «Частной жизни Шерлока Холмса». В видео, смонтированных Ребеккой (https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCKUQWjx8aGnCmXgfAlqiuMg/videos) и в ее анализе «Скандала в Белгравии» (https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCKUQWjx8aGnCmXgfAlqiuMg/about) показано то, что эта серия является адаптацией фильма Уайдлера. 

Когда мы смотрим на вещи таким образом, мы видим, что у ВВС Шерлок очень много общих черт с теми фанатскими работами, которые опубликованы на fanfiction.net или Archive of Our Own (АОЗ): берется текст, который был закодирован квир кодами из-за культурологической гомофобии, и используется в рамках более толерантной культуры, чем была в то время в той среде, и _декодируется_. Эти фанаты не те, кто " _вычитывает в тексте то, чего там нет_ ". Как и Гейтисс, **они высвобождают через такое прочтение то, что там было спрятано**.


	3. Chapter 3

**ЧАСТЬ 2. МОГУТ ПОЙТИ РАЗГОВОРЫ.**

То, что ВВС Шерлок является квир сериалом это довольно спорное утверждение, что и неудивительно, ведь несмотря на то, что сериал наполнен огромным количеством квир подтекста и не только, все еще можно интерпретировать этот сериал совершенно гетеросексуально.

Многие поклонники ВВС Шерлок уже давно составляют списки «улик», подтверждающих квир прочтение сериала ( **см. в конце части ссылку 1** ). Например, можем ли мы назвать то, что Шерлок говорит, что « _девушки не его область_ » квир кодом?. Или когда Джон комментирует внешность Шерлока, отмечая то, какой он « _загадочный с этими его скулами и поднятым воротником пальто_ »? Или когда Джон, выпив лишнего, положил руку Шерлоку на колено со словами " _Я не возражаю_ "?   
Это квир кодирование? Или это просто квир?  
Это может быть квиром, но не простым, потому что гетеросексуальное прочтение все еще является доминирующим прочтением. Текст тоже поддерживает такое прочтение, хотя и не так уверенно. Шерлок пока еще не говорил откровенно о том, что он гей, а Джон, встречавшийся с несколькими женщинами и женившийся на одной, дважды провозглашал то, что он "не гей".  
И, несмотря на то, что многие персонажи задаются вопросом, а не встречаются ли Джон и Шерлок, сам Джон в разных точках повествования верит в то, что Шерлок был влюблен в Ирэн Адлер и встречался с Джанин Хокинс. 

Напряжение между двумя прочтениями очень сильное и сторонники каждого прочтения могут до посинения оспаривать правдоподобие противоположной точки зрения. Если персонажи квиры, то почему так мало ясности насчет этого? Создатели сериала безусловно способны на то, чтобы снять сериал, в котором было бы все абсолютно ясно насчет его квирности или же они могли снять абсолютно гетеросексуальный сериал. **Почему они не сделали ни того и ни другого?**

Напряжение усиливается еще и тем, что в сериале есть такой долгоиграющий феномен, как постоянные предположения и инсинуации разных других персонажей насчет того, что Джон и Шерлок встречаются. И хотя после того как Джон женился таких предположений стало меньше, но за 10 серий их набралось немало ( **см. в конце части ссылку 2** )  
Сторонники _гетеросексуального_ прочтения сериала воспринимают все эти вещи как шутку или как просто кивок в сторону имеющего длительную историю существования квир прочтения канона. Сторонники _квир_ прочтения видят во всех этих моментах доказательства верности своего прочтения. Какую бы сторону вы не выбрали невозможно отрицать тот факт, что Гейтисс и Моффат решили включить это все в свой текст и это усиливает его потенциальную квирность.   
Точно также есть несколько сцен, в которых Джон создает подтекстом квир текст через некоторые свои нервные восклицания: " _Рад, что никто не видел, как ты срываешь с меня одежду в полутемном бассейне. Могут пойти разговоры_ " ( **Большая игра** ); « _Возьми меня за руку_ » - « _Теперь точно пойдут разговоры_ » ( **Рейхенбахское падение** ); « _Не знаю, откуда слухи эти идут_ » ( **Знак трех** ). Такие моменты заставляют всех читателей задаваться вопросами: **так все таки это квир текст или нет**? Те, кто выбирает гетеросексуальное прочтение, должны больше усилий прикладывать, чтобы оставаться с этой точкой зрения; их заставляют рассматривать вопрос - а не квир ли это текст, и отвергать такое прочтение, а не просто ничего не замечать вообще.   
Сталкиваясь с таким спорным текстом, некоторые возвращаются к авторскому намерению и культурологическому контексту, чтобы найти доказательства своей интерпретации. Те, кто принимает гетеросексуальное прочтение, распадаются на два лагеря. Первый лагерь говорит: «Люди, на дворе 2010 год. Если они правда геи, но почему бы им просто не быть...геями?». Второй лагерь наполнен квир людьми и теми, кто им симпатизирует, а также теми, кто шипперит Шерлока и Джона, но просто не верит в то, что сериал отважится на то, чтобы показать это напрямую. Второй лагерь горестно восклицает: «На дворе уже 2010 год, а авторы все еще боятся гей историй».

Противоречие, содержащиеся в рамках этих двух объяснений, отражает тот самый период, в котором мы все находимся: квир люди наслаждается увеличением толерантности к ним в социальном и законодательном аспектах, и одновременно продолжают сталкиваться с фанатизмом и жестокостью по отношению к себе во многих формах.   
_Искусство имитирует жизнь_ : мы живем во времена, когда можно и создавать приветствуемые критиками популярные квир истории, и при этом слишком бояться разрушения своей карьеры или упущения выгоды из-за квирности.   
То, как Фаны интерпретируют тексты тоже меняется. Квир кодирование, которое когда-то было единственным способом для квир писателей и читателей делиться своими историями, сейчас считается **квирбейтингом** (https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Queerbaiting.  
Статья о квирбейтинге в англоязычной Википедии: https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Queer_baiting&oldid=724157988)  
( **см. в конце главы ссылка 3** )

Что сейчас значит быть квир человеком, квир писателем, квир читателем? Эти вещи в наше время пересматриваются и наполняются новым содержанием. 

Те, кто одобряет квир прочтение ВВС Шерлок возрождают Автора, когда начинают обсуждать вопрос, почему команда, снимающая этот сериал, не может делать такой масштабный квирбейтинг. Апеллируют к тому, что Гейтисс - гей (http://www.gaytimes.co.uk/life/21735/gt-icon-mark-gatiss/).   
А Моффат участвовал в двух других квир изображениях Шерлока и Холмса. (https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Madame_Vastra,_Jenny_Flint,_and_Strax&oldid=725103388#cite_note-16)   
(http://www.denofgeek.com/us/tv/jekyll/247931/how-moffat-s-jekyll-anticipated-doctor-who-sherlock) 

И к тому, что ВВС Шерлок начали снимать сразу после того, как ВВС опубликовала свой отчет о проведенных исследованиях качества представления на телевидении ЛГБТ персонажей (http://www.denofgeek.com/us/tv/jekyll/247931/how-moffat-s-jekyll-anticipated-doctor-who-sherlock). 

Но насколько бы убедительными не были эти факты, они не объясняют, почему сериал такой, какой он есть. Если мы верим в то, что Моффат, Гейтисс и ВВС готовы рассказать квир историю, тогда почему она не является напрямую квир историей? Где все ясно и понятно? Почему гетеросексуальное прочтение сериала все еще является доминирующим?

**Ответ в том, что Гейтисс и Моффат не просто создают квир версию Шерлока Холмса. Вместо этого они создают комментирование квирности, квир кодов и, тем самым, меняют то, как мы воспринимаем квирность в наше время.**

Чтобы увидеть, почему это так, нам нужно занырнуть поглубже в текст.

**МЕТАФИКЦИОНАЛЬНОСТЬ В ВВС ШЕРЛОК.**

Создатели ВВС Шерлок ясно осознают природу сериала как истории и как фанатской работы. В первой серии во время разговора со злодеем (кэббменом) Шерлок узнает, что есть некая фигура, прячущаяся в тени, которая организует те преступления, которые он расследует.

 **ШЕРЛОК** ( _нахмурившись_ ): Кто является спонсором серийного маньяка?  
 **ДЖЕФФ** ( _напряженно всматриваясь в него_ ): **А кто является фаном Шерлока Холмса**?   
( _Какое-то время они смотрят друг на друга_ )  
 **ДЖЕФФ** Не только вы наслаждаетесь хорошим убийством. Есть и другие, похожие на вас, но только вы просто человек, а они нечто гораздо большее. 

А кто является фаном Шерлока Холмса? Как насчет Марка Гейтиса и сопродюссера Стивена Моффата, чьими усилиями и написан этот сценарий? Этой репликой они уравняли и себя, и зрителей с ужасной фигурой Мориарти, все они "наслаждаются хорошим убийством".

Мориарти хотя не просто **фан** , как и Гейтисс и Моффат, он еще и **фан автор**. Это стало ясно в Рейхенбахском падении, где Мориарти взял себе фальшивую личность писателя детских историй, работающего на детском канале, и назвал себя Рассказчиком (Storyteller).   
В одной из сцен Шерлок в такси смотрит на экран телевизора, с которого Мориарти рассказывает ему "историю сэра Хвастуна", очень прозрачное зеркало Шерлока, который закончил тем, что был изгнан и опозорен. Затем, в кульминационной сцене, когда Мориарти изложил свой ультиматум, Шерлок понял, что его друзья умрут, если "я не убью себя и тем самым не завершу твою историю".  
Мориарти как **Фан** и Шерлок Холмс как **История** , которой он пытается дать иное толкование. Но он не желает оставить эту интерпретацию только себе. Заставляя Шерлока устроить сцену для совершения публичного суицида, он меняет то, как почти все во вселенной видят Шерлока Холмса. Шерлок понимает важность распространения этой истории и просит Джона: " _Я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал Лестрейду, я хочу чтобы ты рассказал миссис Хадсон и Молли, всем, кто будет тебя слушать, что я создал Мориарти для своих собственных личных целей_ ".   
Роль Мориарти очень жизненная и метафорически очень ясна, но он едва ли один Фан Шерлока в шоу. 

В Пустом катафалке, серии, следующей за Рейхенбахским падением, мы находим что второстепенный персонаж - Андерсон создал клуб фанов, чтобы интерпретировать Падение. Нам рассказывают две истории о том, как Шерлок мог остаться в живых. Эти истории представлены равными для зрителя, хотя Андерсон, конечно, отдает предпочтение своей истории и совсем не принимает историю Лауры, молодой девушки, чья история включает в себя украденный поцелуй между Шерлоком и Мориарти:

**АНДЕРСОН** ( _в ужасе_ ): Что? Ты в своем уме?  
 **ЛАУРА** : А почему нет? Это также вероятно, как и твои теории. 

Но, конечно, самый значимый **Фан** это **Джон Уотсон**. В оригинальных историях сэра Артура Конан Дойля, Уотсон не просто первый рассказчик, но и он даже зарабатывает на том, что публикует свои рассказы в журнале Стрэнд - в реальной газете, где действительно публиковались рассказы Дойля. В ВВС версии Шерлока Холмса, журнал, где печатал рассказы Уотсон, заменен блогом Джона, который является главным источником славы Шерлока. Холмс часто критикует манеру письма Джона, утверждая, что тот многое романтизирует (Знак трех) и даже жалуется в блоге Джона: «Простите, очевидно я не понимал, что являюсь персонажем истории для детей».

Есть соблазн увидеть в Джоне Уотсоне символическую фигуру Дойла и иногда он действительно может действовать именно так, но все же данный персонаж не создает сам "текст" Шерлока Холмса. Вместо этого **он просто делится своей интерпретацией с миром**. Это делает его более похожим на **Фанатского автора** , а не на Дойля, и ведь так и есть, Джон Уотсон самый большой поклонник Шерлока. Как Шерлок сказал Ирэн Адлер в Скандале в Белгравии: « _Можете обойтись без восторженных возгласов. Джон уже воспел мою гениальность, используя все возможности английского языка_ ».

То что Джон является символом Фана наиболее очевидно в его отклике на смерть Шерлока в Рейхенбахском падении. У могилы Шерлока, переполненный своими эмоциями, Джон умоляет: « _Еще одно чудо, Шерлок, для меня. Не будь ...мертвым. Можешь это сделать...? Просто для меня. Прекрати это. Прекрати это_ ». Потом в мини-серии «С днем рождения!» он говорил Шерлоку на записи диска: «Я _могу сказать тебе, что ты можешь сделать. Ты можешь перестать быть мертвым_ ». И, наконец, после возвращения Шерлока в Пустом катафалке, Джон рассказывает ему, что он ходил на его могилу и разговаривал с ним: « _Я попросил тебя о еще одном чуде. Я просил тебя перестать быть мертвым_ ». И каков был ответ Шерлока? « _Я слышал тебя_ ».  
Эта тема, которую повторили в трех сериях, ясная дань уважения оригинальным фанам рассказов Дойля. Когда Дойль убил Холмса в коротеньком рассказе « **Последнее дело Холмса** » (The Final Problem), он именно это и хотел сделать и так все и оставить, но живой и сильный отклик читателей заставил его воскресить этого героя. Джон версии ВВС Шерлок мог горевать самыми разными образами. Но заставить его сказать эти слова, значит провести четкую идентификацию между ним и теми первыми фанами рассказов о Шерлоке Холмсе. 

Этот символизм делает Джона как персонаж очень богатым, многогранным. Он действует как **индивидуальность** , наблюдающая и интерпретирующая поведение Шерлока по личным причинам. Как **блоггер** Шерлока, он **формирует его публичный имидж** , влияя на то, как другие люди интерпретируют детектива и даже на то, как сам Шерлок воспринимает и понимает себя. И **символически** , Джон олицетворяет всех **фанов** и **фан авторов**. И что это за фанаты! Шерлок Холмс самый адаптируемый персонаж в кинематографической и телевизионной истории, согласно Книге Гиннеса (http://www.guinnessworldrecords.com/news/2012/5/sherlock-holmes-awarded-title-for-most-portrayed-literary-human-character-in-film-tv-41743/) и один из самых часто адаптируемых персонажей за все времена. Если история имеет значение тогда, когда ею делятся, тогда рассказы о Шерлоке Холмсе имеют огромное значение. 

Возвращаясь к роли Джона: метафорически говоря, **Джон это Фан** , а **Шерлок это Текст** , который он одновременно читает и воссоздает. Джон очень внимательный читатель. « _Я всегда слышу "ударь меня", когда ты говоришь_ », - скажет он Шерлок однажды, « _но обычно это подтекст_ ». Какой еще подтекст ухватывает Джон?  
В то время как Шерлок никогда не отвечает на предположения о том, что он и Джон встречаются, Джон почти всегда реагирует на это. Именно Джон всегда понимает, что их действия и отношения могут быть восприняты как квир действия и отношения. Он тот, кто все время говорит: « _могут пойти разговоры_ ». Он прекрасно замечает квир кодирование и у него очень непростые отношения с этим. Ему неудобно с этим кодом. После того как он читает о себе в газетах, он замечает: « _Убежденный холостяк Джон Уотсон? Холостяк? На что они тут, черт побери, намекают_?». В другой сцене он вступает в спор с Шерлоком, который объявляет что Джим гей, основываясь на том, как тот одевается, красится и т.д. « _И все это потому что он уложил волосы_?», - протестует Джон. « _Я тоже укладываю волосы_ ».

И неважно как вы интерпретируете такие вещи у Джона, как его внутреннюю гомофобию, или просто дискомфорт, или раздражение из-за стереотипов, ни то, ни другое, ни третье не совместимо с тем, что Джон сам является квиром. Все эти примеры ясно показывают, что Джон очень сильно осознает наличие квир прочтения. Как наш **метафикциональный Фан-Автор** , конечно же, он это осознает. Он представляет собой тысячи фанов Шерлока Холмса, которые думают: _так он все таки квир? Или не квир? А другие люди думают, что он квир? Они осуждают его за это? Они осудят и меня?_

Символизм очень богатый, и есть много направлений, в которых мы можем с ним двинуться. Я упомяну об одном из направлений в конце этого эссе, одна возможная интерпретация - та интерпретация, которая, как я искренне полагаю, и объясняет, почему квирность ВВС Шерлок так сильно оспаривается и как это напряжение, в конце концов, разрешится.

**КОДИРОВАНИЕ КАК МЕТАФОРА**

Если мы посмотрим на Джона и Шерлока не просто как на персонажей, а увидим их **как метафоры** , тогда их отношения станут чем-то большим, чем просто дружескими или потенциально любовными - они сами по себе станут метафорой. А конкретнее, они становятся **метафорой для истории квир кодирования и потребности в обществе одновременно и исправить его, и двинуться дальше** , оставив это позади. Шерлок, наш **Текст** , был закодирован с помощью квир кода, а Джон, наш **Фан** , должен научиться читать эти коды и понять, что они значат, а затем отвергнуть их. Только тогда Фан будет удовлетворен Текстом, и только тогда Шерлок и Джон смогут быть действительно счастливы вместе.

В разделе о квир кодах мы обсуждали четыре способа, каким исторически описывались квир персонажи: как асексуальные, как однозначно гетеросексуальные, как монструозно гейские, и как трагические фигуры, которые погибали в конце истории. Мы рассмотрим все **четыре** способа по порядку.

**АСЕКСУАЛЬНОЕ ПРОЧТЕНИЕ**

Шерлок почти ничего не рассказывает о своей сексуальной идентичности и очень редко реагирует на предположения на этот счет, а также на вопросы о том, кто для него привлекателен. Практически все, что мы знаем от Шерлока напрямую приходит из его поведения и реплик в той сцене в первой серии в ресторанчике У Анджело, куда Шерлок и Джон пришли поужинать:

 **ДЖОН** : У вас есть подружка?  
 **ШЕРЛОК** : ( _все еще не отрывает взгляд от окна_ ): Подружка? Нет, подружки — не моя сфера.  
 **ДЖОН** : М-м. ( _какое-то время переваривает это_ ). Хорошо. А бойфренд у вас есть? ( _Шерлок поворачивает голову и внимательно смотрит на него_ ). Это теперь нормально, кстати говоря.   
**ШЕРЛОК** : Я знаю, что это нормально.   
**ДЖОН** : ( _начинает улыбаться_ ): Так у вас есть бойфренд?  
 **ШЕРЛОК** : Нет.  
 **ДЖОН** : ( _все еще улыбается_ ): Ну ладно, хорошо. Хорошо. Вы, как и я, одиноки. ( _Смотрит на свою тарелку_ ) Понятно. ( _Откашливается_ ). Прекрасно.   
**ШЕРЛОК** : ( _какое-то время смотрит на него, отворачивается, снова смотрит на него_ ): Джон, м-м...думаю, вам следует знать, что я считаю себя женатым на своей работе. Я польщен вашим интересом, но я не ищу никаких...  
 **ДЖОН** : ( _прерывает его_ ): Нет. ( _Он слегка качает головой, снова откашливается_ ). Я вовсе не желаю... Нет. Я просто сказал «это нормально».  
 **ШЕРЛОК** : ( _смотрит на него какое-то время, затем кивает_ ): Хорошо. Спасибо.

Шерлок говорит, что подружки « _на самом деле не его сфера_ », но насчет бойфренда говорит просто, что у него его нет. Таким образом, Джон может понять это как то, что Шерлок гей, но ничего не сказано напрямую. С другой стороны, фраза « _Я считаю себя женатым на своей работе_ » - это довольно ясное утверждение, и именно оно дает основание первому прочтению Джоном Шерлока. Как и Бэзил Холлуорд или, на самом деле, как оригинальный персонаж сэра Артура Конан Дойля, Шерлок версии ВВС подчинил все страсти, которые он мог чувствовать, своей работе. 

Стоит упомянуть о том, что такое асексуальное кодирование не тоже самое, что проживаемая на самом деле асексуальность, хотя мы можем путать это. Фраза «женат на своей работе» не означает, что Шерлок не может чувствовать влечения, она означает просто то, что он не планирует ничего с этим делать. Также асексуальность не означает неспособность на романтические чувства, гетеросексуальные или квир. Но в ВВС Шерлок, эти возможности - асексуальность, аромантизм, быть женатым на своей работе соединяются с общим подавлением чувств, холодностью, олицетворяемой братом Шерлока, Майкрофтом. 

Майкрофт сторонится личных связей и Шерлок зеркалит Майкрофта в этом вопросе, что становится очень ясно в Скандале в Белгравии:

**ШЕРЛОК** ( _в морге, смотрит на то, как родственники умершего оплакивают его_ ): Посмотри на них. Этим людям так сильно не все равно. Как думаешь, может, с нами что-то не то?  
 **МАЙКРОФТ** : Все жизни кончаются, все сердца разбиваются. Неравнодушие — это не преимущество, Шерлок.

Прозвища, которые Мориарти дал Шерлоку и Майкрофту, и о которых нам поведала Ирэн в конце серии, дают нам основания для сравнения двух братьев: « _Знаете, как он зовет вас? Снеговик и Девственник_ ». В той же серии Майкрофт говорит Шерлоку: « _Не беспокойся. Это связано с сексом_ ». Когда Шерлок отвечает: « _Секс меня не беспокоит_ », Майкрофт говорит ему: « _Откуда ты знаешь?_ ». В другой серии Шерлок обращает эти слова против него: « _Я не одинок, Шерлок_ », - протестует Майкрофт, а тот отвечает ему: « _Откуда ты знаешь?_ ».

Братья также сравниваются и в **Безобразной невесте** , в сцене, которая происходит в Чертогах Разума Шерлока в его сне:

**УОТСОН** : Ну, раз уж вы об этом заговорили, должен предупредить, что такой уровень потребления крайне вредит здоровью. Ваше сердце...  
 **ХОЛМС** : Об этом не волнуйтесь, Ватсон.  
 **УОТСОН** : Нет?  
 **ХОЛМС** : Там, где должен располагаться этот орган — вакуум.  
 **МАЙКРОФТ** : Семейная черта.

В то время как то, как Джон читает Шерлока постоянно меняется, колеблется, он в некоторых точках возвращается к асексуальному прочтению. В Слепом банкире Джон намекает на то, что Шерлок не знает, что значит ходить на свидания (http://221bmeta.tumblr.com/post/104547220283/sherlock-thats-what-i-was-suggesting). В Знаке Трех Джон подкалывает Шерлока, предполагая, что тот не может понять мотивации персонажа, который присваивает себе идентичности мертвых людей чтобы кое-что сделать. « _Ты пропускаешь очевидное, приятель_ », - говорит он в этой серии, а затем пишет об этом в своем блоге (https://ficbook.net/readfic/172024/4422351#part_content):

«Потому что иногда Шерлок Холмс упускает из виду чертовски очевидные вещи. Я предположил, что есть малюсенькая возможность того, что есть такой мужчина, который, возможно, хотел немного погулять на стороне. Знаю, шокирующее предположение. Дело раскрыто». ( **см. в конце части ссылку 4** )

Шерлок понимает, как Джон читает его. « _Воображаю, что Джон Уотсон считает, что любовь это тайна для меня_ », - говорит он, вспоминая об этом посередине разговора словно бы из ниоткуда в то время как он конфронтирует с Ирэн в Скандале в Белгравии, но он прав. В другой сцене этой же серии Джон замечает: « _Он (Шерлок) не такой. Он не чувствует вещи таким образом. Я так не думаю_ ». Неважно, что он говорит эти слова Майкрофту, ролевой модели для Шерлока и его зеркалу, когда это касается чувств. Однако Майкрофт не соглашается с Джоном, отвечая: « _У моего брата мозг ученого или философа, и тем не менее он выбрал профессию детектива. Что можно заключить о его сердце?_ » Майкрофт знает, что Шерлок только притворяется бессердечным, потому что он сам тоже только притворяется бессердечным. 

Но, кажется, Джон не понял намеков Майкрофта. Он все еще верит асексуальному прочтению, хотя это и приводит его в замешательство, точно также как и многие фаны все еще читают Шерлока Холмса как **асексуального** персонажа.

**ГЕТЕРОСЕКСУАЛЬНОЕ ПРОЧТЕНИЕ**

В то время как Джон, такое впечатление, отдает предпочтение асексуальному прочтению Шерлока, он иногда развлекает себя **гетеросексуальной** трактовкой. В отличие от Уотсона, у Холмса в оригинальных рассказах не было женского любовного интереса. Ирэн Адлер, наиболее распространенный любовный интерес Холмса в фанатских работах, упоминается в одном единственном рассказе, в котором у нее нет с Холмсом никаких романтических отношений. Представив Адлер как предполагаемое любовное увлечение Шерлока в Скандале в Белгравии, Моффат и Гейтисс сделали отсылки к интерпретациям фанатских авторов, а не к самому исходному тексту. И в этом свете, очень понятным становится то что, что Джон как Фан-Автор намного серьезнее озабочен предполагаемыми отношениями Шерлока с Ирэн, чем сам Шерлок.

Подобно Нику и Джордан из « **Великий Гетсби** », Шерлок и Ирэн не гетеросексуальная пара, а скорее квир женщина и квир мужчина, чьи отношения - романтические или совсем наоборот - были прочитаны как гетеросексуальные. Ирэн в открытую и недвусмысленно заявила, что она гей, у нее есть партнерша, Кейт, и ее сексуальная связь с английской принцессой стала основанием для завязки сюжета серии. Не проясненным осталось действительно ли ей нравился Шерлок или это все было уловкой, но сама Ирэн определенно квир героиня. Со стороны Шерлока признаки того, что ему нравилась Ирэн еще более неуловимые, потому что он никак не отвечал на ее заигрывания с ней. 

Ни Ирэн, ни Шерлок могут не верить в потенциал своих романтических отношений, но Джон в это верит. Когда он видит, что Шерлок восхищается Ирэн, он встревает со словами: « _Хэмиш. Джон Хэмиш Уотсон, в случае если вам нужно имя для ребенка_ ». В своем разговоре с Ирэн в Баттерси Джон намекает на то, что у Шерлока есть чувства к ней.

**ДЖОН** : Вы...флиртовали ...с Шерлоком Холмсом?!  
 **ИРЭН** (все еще смотрит в телефон): Я да. А вот он никогда не отвечал мне.  
 **ДЖОН** : Нет, Шерлок отвечает буквально на все. Он — мистер Кульминация. Он Бога переживет, лишь бы последнее слово было за ним.  
 **ИРЭН** : Значит, я особенная?  
 **ДЖОН** : ... Не знаю. Может быть.  
 **ИРЭН** : Вы ревнуете?

Позднее Шерлок вступает в фальшивые отношения с Джанин Хоукинс. Джанин встретилась с Шерлоком, когда была подружкой невесты на свадьбе Джона на Мэри Морстен и, кажется, она сразу поняла, что у нее с Шерлоком никаких шансов нет. Она сказала ему еще тогда, когда они были наедине: « _Хотела бы я, чтобы ты не был ...кем бы ты ни был_ ». Спустя мгновение в комнату входит Джон. Несмотря на то, что он знает Шерлока гораздо дольше, чем Джанин, он не может понять то, что она уже поняла. Он наполовину в шутку говорит Шерлоку: « _Рад, что хоть кто-то отвлек Шерлока от убийц, бегающих у меня на свадьбе_ ». Несмотря на то, что в следующей серии Джон шокирован, мягко говоря, обнаружив, что у Шерлока и Джанин отношения, он принимает это и, кажется, позже сильно удивлен, когда узнает, что Шерлок все это сфальсифицировал ради дела.   
Интересно, что Джанин «продала свою историю» таблоидам, где утверждала, что у них с Шерлоком просто безумные и очень страстные сексуальные отношения. Вряд ли Джон поверил в то, что написано в газетах, но, кажется, есть много фанов по всему миру, кто поверил в это и они зеркала Джона, который прочитал эти отношения как сексуальные в начале серии.  
Джону не удается отказаться от **асексуального** прочтения. Но ему также не удается отказаться и от **гетеросексуального** прочтения. И тоже самое происходит и со многими фанами ВВС Шерлок.

**МОНСТРУОЗНОЕ ПРОЧТЕНИЕ**

Третье прочтение Шерлока представляет собой прочтение его как **злодейского или монструозного гей персонажа**. В отличие от предыдущих прочтений, для которых имелось некоторое основание в каноне и в предыдущих хорошо известных адаптациях, эту тему представили именно Моффат и Гейтисс.  
Джон, конечно, большую часть такого кодирования отвергает - иначе он не был бы другом Шерлока, но в сериале есть моменты, когда, кажется, что даже он верит в такое прочтение.

Как было в случае асексуального прочтения и Майкрофта, а также гетеросексуального прочтения и Ирэн, у нас есть один персонаж, который воплощает в себе **монструозное** прочтение: Джеймс Мориарти. Он без сомнения является некоторым монстром. Его представили в сериале как спонсора серийного убийцы, а в Большой игре, в той серии, где мы встречаемся с ним лично, он взрывает целые здания и ставит под угрозу жизнь ребенка.

А еще он гей. Когда мы впервые видим его в Большой игре он притворяется бойфрендом Молли, но Шерлок понимает, что он гей, основываясь на том, каковы его привычки ухода за собой и своей прической, а также на том факте, что он оставил Шерлоку свой номер телефона. Позднее Мориарти утверждает, что он лишь «играл гея», но в его одержимости Шерлоком нам легко прочитать сексуальные мотивы, хотя бы частично. Мориарти использует своеобразный язык, намеки, как например, вопрос: « _Это армейский браунинг L9A1 у тебя в кармане или ты просто рад меня видеть?_ »  
Фанатка Лаура из клуба Пустой катафалка читает Мориарти как гея и воображает себе его поцелуй с Шерлоком. Да и сам Шерлок видит Мориарти как квира во время своих навеянных наркотиками видениях в Безобразной невесте. В одной памятной сцене Мориарти имитирует оральные ласки на заряженном оружие, которое потом разряжается « _выбивая мозги наружу_ » (очень интересно тут обыгрывается французское выражение об оргазме как о _la petite mort_ « _маленькой смерти_ », которое Оксфордский словарь английского языка определяет как «ощущение оргазма, связанное со смертью»).  
В то время как Мориарти главная точка приложения монструозного кодирования, он не единственный его источник. До того как Шерлок встречает Мориарти, он описывает себя как « _высокофункционального социопата_ ». Социопатия это расстройство личности и если вы социопат, это еще не значит, что вы монстр или злодей, но тем не менее такое определение точно несет в себе некоторые темные коннотации. Джон никогда не называет Шерлока социопатом, хотя он намекает на это один раз, когда спрашивает: « _Неужели все, кого я когда-либо встречал психопаты_?», а также он критикует Шерлока за то, что тот проявляет мало заботы и эмпатии. « _Но кого бы он стал защищать? Это же Шерлок_ ». В Рейхенбахском падении он кричит Шерлоку: « _Ты машина!_ », когда тот притворяется, что ему все равно, что в миссис Хадсон стреляли.  
Эта «бессердечность» может быть связана и с асексуальным чтением, которое, и это символизируется Майкрофтом, включает в себя подавление всех форм заботы, так что стоит указать на то, что когда Джон намекает на монструозность Шерлока, он часто связывает это с романтическими отношениями. В Его последней клятве после того как его жена была раскрыта как наемная убийца и та, кто почти убила Шерлока, он заявляет Шерлоку: « _Посмотрите на вас обоих, это вам надо было пожениться_ », саркастическое высказывание, которые взывает одновременно и к **гетеросексуальному** прочтению и к **монструозному** прочтению, но не к асексуальному.  
Однако наиболее красноречивый диалог происходит в Большой игре:

**ДЖОН** : Слушай, зачем он (Мориарти) играет с тобой? Думаешь, хочет, чтобы его поймали?  
 **ШЕРЛОК** ( _слегка улыбается_ ): Я думаю, он хочет чуть развлечься.  
 **ДЖОН** : Надеюсь, вы будете счастливы вместе.  
 **ШЕРЛОК** : Что, прости?  
 **ДЖОН** : ( _разворачивается и говорит с гневом_ ): У вас на кону жизни, Шерлок, реально существующих людей! Они тебя вообще хоть как-то волнуют?  
 **ШЕРЛОК** : ( _раздраженно_ ): Волнение поможет спасти кого-нибудь?  
 **ДЖОН** : Нет.  
 **ШЕРЛОК** : Тогда я и дальше буду избегать этой ошибки.  
 **ДЖОН** : Так тебе легче, да?  
 **ШЕРЛОК** : Да, намного. Для тебя это новость?  
 **ДЖОН** : Нет. ( _горько улыбается_ ). Не новость.

И хотя Джон время от времени ударяется в такое вот монструозное прочтение, именно Шерлок, кажется, сам застрял в нем. Это подчеркивается сценами в Чертогах Разума в Его последней клятве, где мы видим, что он держит символ Мориарти, прикованным к стене цепью и запертым в комнате, обитой мягкими подушками, в самых глубинах своей психики. В Безобразной невесте Мориарти вырывается и сеет хаос, что заканчивается их с Шерлоком поединком у Рейхенбахского водопада. Мориарти произносит целую речь, пока они с Шерлоком пытаются столкнуть друг друга в водопад:

**МОРИАРТИ** : Думаешь, ты такой большой и сильный, Шерлок? Не для меня. Я твоя слабость! Я не даю тебе подняться, когда ты спотыкаешься, когда терпишь неудачу! Когда ты слаб, я... всегда... здесь! И даже не пытайся. Признай, что ты продул. Полетим вниз вместе? Нам уже нельзя разлучаться. В конце мы должны быть вдвоем — ты и я.

Помните, что это ментальное представление Шерлока того, что говорит Мориарти. Если какой либо текст требует от нас именно символической интерпретации, то это как раз вот этот текст. В течение всего сериала Мориарти изображался как монструозная версия Шерлока, гомосексуальный мужчина с монструазным квир кодированием. Шерлок боится, что как и Мориарти, его всегда будут видеть как монстра, чудовище.   
Я чуть ранее, когда говорила о монструозном квир кодировании, уже упоминала мету **heimishtheidealhusband** " **Истории о призраках - это истории о геях** ". В этой мете не просто приведено прекрасное объяснение особенностей такого кодирования, но также проведен блестящий анализ того, как это было использовано в ВВС Шерлок, а в частности в серии Хануды Баскервиля:

«Здесь я хочу показать, почему то, как в ВВС Шерлок адаптировали Хаунда это нечто поистине прекрасное. Это создание - хаунд - он наш квир монстр. У сэра Артура Конан Дойля хаунд действительно был физически изменен - его окрасили фосфором, чтобы придать ему свечение и требуемую наружность. И хаунд, в общем, и был тем, кто убивал. В ВВС Хаунде есть «тот самый хаунд» - монстр, которого все боятся, и он на самом деле не настоящий, он воображаемый, а есть «та самая собака» - реальное существо. Другими словами, в этой версии, «квир создание» из истории ужасов было избавлено от его монструозности. Хомоспектральность была выбита из наших голов - также как и отделение человека от квира, они отделили квира от монстра. Потому что собака не было от рождения злом, это просто ядовитый, отравленный веществами воздух, который каждый вдыхал, и создавал эту панику и страх и заставлял видеть монстра вместо невинной собаки. При таком подходе, если собака/хаунд представляет собой квирность, гетеронормативность становится ядовитым элементом в воздухе, который мы вдыхаем. (Небольшая пауза, пока ваш рассказчик еще раз восхищается красотой этой метафоры. Хорошо :)»

Мне мало что можно добавить к этому аргументу, за исключением небольшой перестановки в языке, который я бы использовала: **собака** представляет собой **квирность** , **ядовитый туман** \- **гомофобию** , а **сверкающая чудовищная собака** \- **монструозно закодированного квира**. Обратите внимание, что в кульминационной сцене, пока все остальные смотрят на монструозно закодированную собаку, Шерлок видит Мориарти.

 **Heimishtheidealhusband** также напоминает нам:

«Шерлок берет это дело только потому, что Генри использует устаревший язык, чтобы описать собаку. Другими словами, из-за его устаревших взглядов на квирность из-за отравления ядом»

Этот самый яд заставляет и Шерлока бежать от своих собственных чувств, а Джона и фанов читать Шерлока как бессердечного.

**ПОХОРОНИТЕ СВОЕГО ГЕЯ**

В то время как фальшивая смерть Шерлока - это хорошо известная часть канона и была написана не для того, чтобы наказать его за квирность, а потому что сэр Артур устал от своего персонажа, авторы ВВС Шерлок приложили дополнительные усилия, чтобы связать суицид Шерлока с этим тропом.

Прежде всего, вместо того, чтобы быть скинутым в водопад, Шерлок подталкивается (словесно) Мориарти к тому, чтобы совершить суицид:

**ДЖИМ** : Три твоих единственных друга умрут....если ты..  
 **ШЕРЛОК** : ...если я не убью себя сам...и завершу твою историю.  
 **ДЖИМ** : Признай, что это сексуально.  
 **ШЕРЛОК** ( _потерянно и безразлично смотрит перед собой_ ): И умру я опозоренным.  
 **ДЖИМ** ( _уверенным тоном_ ): Конечно...В этом то и весь смысл.

История о квир человеке, совершающим суицид из чувства стыда и будучи отвергнутыми своим сообществом, это нечто нам знакомое. И то, что разбивает сердце, на самом деле.

Вторая вещь, в этой серии, Рейхенбахское падение, содержится сцена суда, которая взывает в памяти суд над Оскаром Уайльдом. Ребекка с большим количеством деталей разбирала эту связь в своем видео «Шерлок Холмс и Оскар Уайльд», используя анализ и исследования, проведенные Бронте, Фокс и Гейбе (http://wimpytentacle.co.vu/).  
Не забывайте, что Уайльд был наиболее известным примером автора, которого покрыли позором за то, что он был геем, и это привело его к ранней смерти в больших лишениях. Потрет Дориана Грея, его роман был использован, чтобы засудить его и все это следует тому паттерну, когда персонаж, закодированный как квир, убивает себя в конце истории. 

И наконец, фальшивая смерть Шерлока отражает такую же смерть Ирэн Адлер в более ранней серии. Ирэн, которая является недвусмысленно геем, сфальсифицировала свою смерть, чтобы избежать преследования неизвестного врага (вероятно Мориарти?). Затем она почти погибла в Карачи, но была спасена Шерлоком. Как и Ирэн, Шерлок фальсифицирует свою смерть, а затем, после выстрела в него Мэри Морстен, переживает околосмертный опыт. В обоих случаях троп «похорони своего гея» переворачивается. Ирэн спасена другим квир героем, а то что спасло Шерлока от смерти после выстрела это его отношения с Джоном. Его любовь к Джону спасла ему жизнь, а не стала тем за, что его нужно было наказать смертью.

**3 часть** здесь:[MORE=читать дальше] http://giansar.diary.ru/p210571590.htm[/MORE]

**ССЫЛКИ:**

**1\. Для начала можно ознакомиться с этими метами:**  
 **Самый громкий подтекст на телевидении** (Loudest Subtext in Television): Такой смелый обман (предупреждение: очень длинный текст) http://beejohnlocked.tumblr.com/post/123897538221/a-deception-so-audacious-subtitle-redacted  
 **Самый громкий подтекст на телевидении** (Loudest Subtext in Television): Три самые главные причины того, почему Джонлок будет каноном https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/0B-R0-ikRKha4YzVNc2hscnJRbjg?tid=0B-R0-ikRKha4Si1rUnF6WHBmRG8  
 **istentialangst** : Любовь и крошки http://xistentialangst.tumblr.com/post/72985019679/love-and-breadcrumbs-the-relationship-development  
 **Неизбежно джонлокнутый** (Inevitably-Johnlocked) TJLC мета - Гид для новичков http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/137192971055/tjlc-meta-a-beginners-guide

Или, если у вас мало времени, меты из гиффок и картинок:   
Сообщение **Mrs Ashdown** о коллаже Джона на Витрувианском человеке  
http://mrsashdown.tumblr.com/post/74274076746/as-i-was-browsing-through-screen-caps-of-the-sign  
 **Расследуя ВВС Шерлок** (DeducingBBCSherlock’s): Самое гомоэротичная склейка кадров (кадровый переход) в истории телевидения.   
http://deducingbbcsherlock.tumblr.com/post/78162645535/i-see-what-they-did-there

 

2\. **"Намеки"**  
Миссис Хадсон несколько раз за сериал высказывает предположения, что Джон и Шерлок встречаются, и это начинается от ее коронной фразы: "наверху есть спальня, если вам конечно понадобится вторая"  
Майкрофт: "мы можем ожидать объявления в газетах к концу недели?"  
Анджело предлагает все, что есть в меню его ресторана, бесплатно "для тебя и твоего бойфренда"  
Салли Донован делает замечание: "Противоположности притягиваются, я полагаю"  
Ирэн Адлер, которая знает, что людям нравится, говорит Шерлоку, имея в виду Джона: "кто-то любит вас", а позже говорит Джону, который утверждает, что они с Шерлоком "не пара", что они пара "нет, вы пара".  
Подружка Джона Джаннет, разрывая с ним отношения, говорит ему: "Ты просто прекрасный бойфренд и Шерлок Холмс счастливый человек"  
Хозяева гостиницы (однополая пара) в Хаундах Баскервиля извиняется за то, что у них нет для них номера с одной кроватью и один из владельцев спрашивает Джона: "а ваш храпит?"  
Журналистка Китти Райли нападает на Шерлока: "У вас с Джоном Уотсоном исключительно платонические отношения? Могу я принять ваш ответ "нет" и для этого случая?"  
В Хандах Баскервиля опять-таки доктор Фрэнкленд убеждает Луизу Мортимер в том, что Джон (который позвал ее на своего рода свидание) гей, намекая, что он для Шерлока - секретарь, а еще они живут вместе.  
Мэри отмечает, что Джон сбривает усы для Шерлока "шесть месяцев я целовалась с щеткой, а потом заявилась его Милость и...", а позже она говорит Шерлоку, ссылаясь на Шолто, который был другом и потенциально любовным интересом Джона: "никто из нас не был бы первым, ты ж понимаешь"  
Мориарти был самым откровенным в своих намеках в воображении Шерлока, сказав в Безобразной невесте: "Почему бы вам просто не сбежать вместе?"  
Магнуссен говорит Шерлоку: "Только посмотрите, как вам небезразличен Джон Уотсон. Ваша принцесса в беде"  
В блоге Джона во второй записи, где Джон рассказывает о своей встрече с Шерлоком, старый приятель Джона Билл Мюррей написал: "Эй, чувак, ты геем заделался что ли?"

 

3\. Обратите внимание, что в статье о **квирбейтинге** в англоязычной Википедии ВВС Шерлок причисляется к одному из самых выдающихся примеров квирбейтинга. 

4\. Дело не раскрыто. Потому что герой, по факту, лишь готовился к убийству. Шерлок не упускал очевидного, потому что асексуал. **Джон ошибся**.


	4. Chapter 4

**ЧАСТЬ 3. ОТВЕРЖЕНИЕ КВИР КОДИРОВАНИЯ.**  
Также как восприятие Джоном Шерлока как асексуального, гетеросексуального или монструозного негативно влияет на его отношения с ним, фальсификация смерти оказала очень значимый и негативный эффект. И также как Шерлок на самом деле не асексуальный, не гетеросексуальный и не монструозный квир, он также и не мертв.

Первый и второй сезон рассказан нам с точки зрения Джона и некоторым образом он подтверждает квир кодирование Шерлока. В третьем сезоне впервые мы видим все с точки зрения Шерлока и мы видим как Шерлок **отвергает каждое из этих кодирований по очереди**. В Пустом катафалке он отрицает свою собственную смерть, говоря Джону: « _Краткая версия:...я не мертв_ ». В Знаке трех он говорит символу Ирэн, который обитает в его Чертогах Разума: « _Прочь из моей головы. Я занят_ ». Несколькими минутами позже он делает тоже самое в своих Чертогах по отношению к Майкрофту, отвешивая себе пощечины с криком: « _Нет! Нет! Не ты! Не ты!_ ». А в конце Безобразной невесты, Шерлок с одобрением наблюдает за тем, как Джон пинком скидывает Мориарти в водопад.

Но - за исключением возвращения Шерлока из мертвых - все это некоторые внутренние движения. И хотя Джон является стимулом для этих изменений, он никак не может узнать о том, что случилось, пока Шерлок ему не расскажет об этом. **И таким образом Четвертый сезон будет финальной частью этой метафорической арки**. Наш символический Фан отвергнет кодирование и всю эту путаницу в пользу того, чтобы ясно увидеть Текст таким каким он есть: **как историю квир любви**. Только тогда Джон будет способен начать счастливые и функциональные отношения с Шероком и только тогда фаны будут способны принять ВВС Шерлок и оригинального канонного Шерлока Холмса.  
Безобразная невеста, спецвыпуск, снятый так, что события происходят внутри головы Шерлока и в промежуток времени между Третьим сезоном и Четвертым сезоном, это ключевая серия для навигации в этом направлении, поэтому давайте взглянем на него поближе.

**ПОДТЕКСТ СТАЛ ТЕКСТОМ В БЕЗОБРАЗНОЙ НЕВЕСТЕ**

Никто в точности не знает, какие сцены Безобразной невесты случились «на самом деле». Даже самый основной посыл, что эта серия была навеянным наркотиками сном, который привиделся Шерлоку на борту самолета, возвращающегося из ссылки, многими оспаривается. Я не буду здесь дискутировать на этот счет, меня больше всего волнуют те сцены, которые очевидным образом являются сном. С единственным исключением. Та сцена из «наших дней», где происходит этот диалог:

**МЭРИ** : Ты читал блог Джона - то, как вы встретились.  
**ШЕРЛОК** ( _кивает_ ): Это помогает мне, когда иногда я смотрю на себя его глазами. Я кажусь себе тогда гораздо умнее. 

Случилась ли эта сцена в реальности или нет, я предпочитаю верить, что оба высказывания правдивы. И то, что Шерлок действительно читал историю Джона о том дне, когда они встретились перед тем как поддаться действию препаратов и то, что он делал это, потому что это помогало ему лучше себя почувствовать, даже если и не совсем по той причине, на которую он указал. Нет никакой особенной причины для того, чтобы мозг Шерлок выдумал эту деталь и серия начинается с викторианского пересказа первой встречи Шерлока и Джона.  
Если мы принимаем базовый посыл, то мы можем понять, как выстроена серия. **Шерлок пытается увидеть себя глазами Джона**. Последовательность его сна рассказывается Джоном. Он не создает свой собственный образ себя, но заставляет себя соответствовать тому, как он думает Джон думает о нем. Эта прекрасная метафора для прочтения текста, но ужасно уязвимый способ жизни. Неудивительно, что Шерлок так борется с этим. В короткой сцене в Пустом катафалке (здесь серия гиффок http://sannapersikka.tumblr.com/post/148833752460, сделанная sannapersikka) мы видели, как Шерлок жестоко и навязчиво критикует сам себя, используя слова Джона.  
Тоже самое мы видим и в Безобразной невесте. 

Я хочу сфокусироваться на сценах, в которых метафорическая роль Джона комментируется напрямую, и я хочу выстроить их в порядке, в котором они появлялись в серии. Чтобы было более ясно, я буду называть героев **Холмсом** и **Уотсоном** , когда буду говорить о **поверхностном прочтении** истории и **Шерлоком** и **Джоном** , когда буду говорить об их « **реальных** » или « **современных** » воплощениях и **Текст** и **Фан** , когда буду обращаться к ним на метафорическом уровне. Иногда они выполняют сразу несколько ролей, так что все равно можно чуточку запутаться. Будьте внимательны.

В первых двух сценах в серии после вводного монтажа и после того как Холмс и Уосон встретились, подчеркивается, что Уотсон - биограф Холмса. Прежде всего, мы видим, как Уотсон останавливает экипаж, чтобы поговорить с газетчиком, которому он продает свои рассказы.

 **УОТСОН** ( _из кэба_ ): Как там «Голубой карбункул»?  
**ГАЗЕТЧИК** : В момент расхватывают, доктор Уотсон. Ждать в следующем месяце хорошего убийства?  
**УОТСОН** : Замолвлю словечко в преступных кругах.

Это шутка, но в тоже время и отсылка к сцене « _Кто был бы спонсором серийного убийцы_? - _А кто был бы поклонником Шерлока Холмса_?» из первой серии. 

Фанам нравятся хорошие убийства. 

Двигаясь дальше мы видим как Холмс и Уотсон возвращаются на Бейкер Стрит. Миссис Хадсон немедленно начинает жаловаться на рассказы Уотсона, критикуя его за то, что **он искажает действительность**. 

**МИССИС ХАДСОН** : Я там никогда ничего не говорю. Если поверить вам, то я только и делаю, что провожаю людей наверх и подаю вам завтрак.  
**УОТСОН** : Ну, в рамках повествования это, грубо говоря, ваша функция.  
**МИССИС ХАДСОН** : Моя что?..  
**ХОЛМС** : Вы не исключение, миссис Хадсон. Там, где про собаку, меня почти нет.  
**УОТСОН** ( _возмущенно_ ): Про собаку?  
**МИССИС ХАДСОН** : Я ваша домохозяйка, а не какая-нибудь деталь сюжета.  
**УОТСОН** : Вы имеете в виду «Собаку Баскервилей»?  
**МИССИС ХАДСОН** ( _расстроено_ ): И комнаты там такие обшарпанные, невзрачные!  
**УОТСОН** ( _с обидой_ ): Это вина художника. Он неуправляем. Пришлось отрастить усы, чтобы люди меня узнавали.

В этой сцене упаковано очень много смыслов. Мы видим, что **Уотсон ненадежный рассказчик** : то как он описывает миссис Хадсон далеко от реальности и от того, как она сама видит себя. И мы еще увидим, что это верно и относительно того, как он описывает Холмса. Даже Уотсон вынужден был изменить себя, чтобы соответствовать своим рассказам, хотя он обвиняет в этом художника. **Таким же образом как восприятие Джоном Шерлока и себя самого неточное, также и Фан неправильно интерпретирует Текст.**

О рассказах Уотсона кратко упоминают еще раз во время разговора с Хуппер в морге:

 **ХУППЕР** : Есть две «любопытные детали», как вы всегда говорите у доктора Уотсона в рассказах.  
**ХОЛМС** : Я так никогда не говорю.  
**УОТСОН** : Говорите. И довольно часто.

Это первый намек на то, что то, как Уотсон описывает Холмса, далеко от реальности, но это не последний намек. Далее, у нас происходит вот такой диалог между Уотсоном и его горничной:

 **УОТСОН** : Что вы делали все утро?  
**ДЖЕЙН** : Читала в Стренде ваш новый рассказ, сэр.  
**УОТСОН** : И вам понравилось?  
**ДЖЕЙН** : Почему вы меня совсем не упоминаете?  
**УОТСОН** : Все, идите!

И опять-таки, мы видим, как женский персонаж жалуется на то, что его исключают из рассказов Уотсона. Одна из тем Безобразной невесты: маргинализация и угнетение женщин (и в обществе, и в оригинальных рассказах про Холмса и в уме Шерлока ВВС). Это использовалось Моффатом и Гейтиссом как зеркало, чтобы показать схожесть этого с маргинализацией и угнетением квир людей, но это плохой выбор зеркала - и не потому что женоненавистничество и гомофобия сильно отличаются друг от друга, а потому что они слишком похожи. Авторы показали нам как рассказчики могут неумышленно увековечивать гомофобию, когда они не пытаются приложить усилия и понять историю ЛГБТ людей. Как и в большинстве сериалов, ВВС Шерлок увековечивает несколько видов угнететений ( **см. в конце части ссылку 5** ) и использование одной из этих без сомнения довольно ярких метафор оскорбило некоторых зрителей. (http://www.ibtimes.co.uk/sherlock-sexism-row-abominable-bride-writers-castigated-misogynist-plotline-1535789)

Двигаясь дальше: когда Холмс и Уотсон идут на встречу с Майкрофтом, они останавливаются, чтобы поговорить на языке жестов с мужчиной, которого зовут Уайдлер и тот хвалит последний рассказ Уотсона. Некоторые зрители проинтерпретировали это , как некоторую дань уважения Билли Уайдлеру, режиссеру **Частной жизни Шерлока Холмса** (http://rusty-armour.livejournal.com/147452.html). Холмс превосходно разговаривает с Уайдлером, а вот у Уотсона трудности. Фан не готов оценить слова Уайдлера, то есть его квир закодированную интерпретацию:

 **УАЙДЛЕР** ( _Уотсону_ ): О, да! Доктор Ватсон, конечно. Мне понравился «Голубой карбункул», сэр.  
**УОТСОН** : Спасибо. Я... рад, что... Вам... понравилось. Вы очень... уродливы.  
**УАЙДЛЕР** : Прошу прощения?  
**УОТСОН** : Уродливы. То, что вы сказали о «Голубом торговце рыбой». Очень уродливо. 

Следующая интересная сцена происходит чуть позже, когда Холмс и Уотсон направляются на поезде к Кармайклам. Уотсон говорит, что убийцей может быть привидение и Холмс отвечает:

 **ХОЛМС** : С каких это пор у вас появилось воображение?  
**УОТСОН** : Возможно, с тех самых, когда я убедил читателей, что беспринципный наркоман — на самом деле джентльмен и герой.  
**ХОЛМС** : Да, что и говорить, это было впечатляюще.

Рассказы Уотсона неточны и **они неточны неслучайно** \- потому что публика испытала бы отвращение, если бы узнала настоящего Холмса. Здесь место квирности занимает наркомания, которую в сериале нельзя напрямую прокомментировать. (Это неудобная замена, так как квирность не наносит столько вреда, как наркомания, хотя викторианцы наверное с этим не согласились бы). Шерлок боится, что Джон знает его «истинную» квир идентичность, но отказывается упоминать ее, потому что она его отталкивает. Фан продолжает квир кодирование, потому что боится однозначно выраженной квирности. 

Мы подходит к одной из наиболее насыщенной смыслами сцене во всей серии: **беседе в оранжерее**. Уотсон и Холмс прячутся там, и жду атаки на Кармайкла. Наконец, Уотсон заводит разговор о сексуальности Холмса к большому напряжению последнего:

 **УОТСОН** : Почему вам так нужно быть одному?  
**ХОЛМС** : Если вы про эту романтическую чушь, Уотсон (а мне думается, вы именно про нее), то я вам, помнится, уже объяснял, что испытываю отвращение к чувствам. Они как песок в тончайшем инструменте... трещина в лупе.  
**УОТСОН** ( _почти одновременно с ним_ ): Трещина в лупе, да.  
**ХОЛМС** : Вот, видите, я это уже прежде говорил.  
**УОТСОН** : Нет, это из моего рассказа. Вы цитируете самого себя из "Стренд Мэгазин".  
**ХОЛМС** : Пусть так.  
**УОТСОН** : Но, это мои слова, а не ваши. Это вымышленный образ, который я предлагаю публике. Мозг без сердца, хладнокровная машина — я все это сочиняю, Холмс. И мои читатели это проглатывают, но я этому не верю. 

Мы узнаем здесь, что то, что Уотсон изображает Холмса асексуальным и бессердечным изменило Холмса так сильно, что Уотсон буквально вкладывает слова в его уста. И более того, мы видим, что Уотсон понимает это: он осознает не просто неточность своих рассказов, но и их негативный эффект на Холмса. Он знает, что другим нравится такое изображение Холмса, но ему самому не нравится это. Он хочет узнать настоящего Холмса.

Переведя этот поверхностный нарратив на два других наших уровня, мы получаем более обнадеживающее послание. Джон понимает, что Шерлок меняет себя, чтобы соответствовать ожиданиям Джона, и он этого не хочет, он хочет узнать настоящего Шерлока. Фан знает, что увековечивание им квир кодирования изменило то, как читают Текст, но осознает, что нечто важное было упущено, что-то лучшее. Другие фаны могут принимать квир кодирование, но **этот Фан хочет понять, что прячется за кодированием - о чем на самом деле говорит нам Текст.**

Есть еще одна небольшая отсылка к рассказам Уотсона в сцене встречи Холмса и Мориарти:

 **МОРИАРТИ** : А у тебя тут неплохо. И мне нравится этот запах — такой... мужской.  
**ХОЛМС** : Я уверен, что ты уже был здесь.  
**МОРИАРТИ** : Но ты вечно отсутствуешь. Добываешь историю для "Стренда". А иллюстратор что, всегда с тобой? Ты ему позируешь в процессе дедукции?  
**ХОЛМС** : Я в курсе всех твоих шести визитов сюда в мое отсутствие.

Почему Мориарти так волнуют рассказы Уотсона? Возможно, он ревнует к тому, что у Уотсона есть официальная роль рассказчика Холмса? И вероятно мы должны читать эту реплику метафорически: **что квир кодирование Уотсоном Холмса сделало того уязвимым для нападения на него монструозного Мориарти**. Фан, который принимает квир кодирование так доверчиво, приводит к тому, что Текст отказывается в опасности быть разрушенным таким кодированием. 

Это приводит нас к первой современной сцене, реальность которой довольно спорна. Эта сцена, в которой мы узнаем, что Шерлок читал блог Джона на борту самолета. Нет больше никаких других отсылок к роли Джона как писателя, и Шерлок вскоре снова соскальзывает в свой сон и просыпается в 1895. И сразу же обнаруживает, что Джон злится на него за то, что он принимает наркотики:

 **УОТСОН** ( _указывает на шприц_ ): Никогда во время расследования. Вы обещали мне: ни грамма во время дела.  
**ХОЛМС** ( _улыбается_ ): Нет, это говорил ваш литературный герой.  
**УОТСОН** : Слушайте! Я готов разыгрывать перед вами дурачка. Готов за вами следовать олух олухом, чтобы вы выглядели умнее, если это то, что вам нужно. Но ради всего святого, вы обязаны держаться высоких стандартов!  
**ХОЛМС** : Зачем?  
**УОТСОН** : Затем, что вы нужны людям.  
**ХОЛМС** : Каким людям, почему? Из-за ваших идиотских рассказов?  
**УОТСОН** : Да, из-за моих идиотских рассказов.

В этом разговоре словно эхом отдаются все предыдущие. Он напоминает нам о том разговоре, в котором Уотсон назвал Холмса «беспринципным наркоманом» и о сцене в оранжерее, где Уотсон говорит Холмсу, что тот цитирует его, повторяет его слова о нем, написанные в журнале Стрэнд. В данном случае, это уже ошибочные слова Уотсона о Холмсе.  
**Ключ к пониманию этой сцены находится в последней реплике Уотсона** : « _Да, из-за моих идиотских рассказов_ ». Уже было установлено то, что Уотсон лжет в своих рассказах и читатели все еще любят это читать, так почему же люди нуждаются в том, чтобы в своей частной жизни Шерлок Холмс придерживался высоких стандартов? Зачем это нужно, если только не по той причине, что Уотсон устал врать?

Здесь хитрый момент. Вы могли прочитать здесь Уотсона как того, кто говорит: « _Просто ведите себя согласно квир кодированию_ », но время уже прошло в этой серии и современный мир с его возросшим принятием квирности уже начинает пропитывать этот викторианский мир. Наркомания больше уже не является социально приемлемой метафорой для гомосексуальности - вместо этого, она куда лучшая метафора для внутренней гомофобии. **Уотсон устал врать, потому что ему больше не нужно этого делать. Фан готов читать и рассказывать квир историю.**

Эта, а также несколько следующих сцен, окрашены гневом Уотсона/Джона на Шерлока. Это вводит в заблуждение, потому что Шерлок правильно понял, что Джон злится, но неправильно вычислил причины гнева. В этой точке он все еще боится двух противоречащих друг другу вещей: что Джон верит в то, что он бессердечный человек и то, что Джон узнает, что у Шерлока есть сердце и в нем живет квир любовь к Джону и отвергнет все это. Поэтому когда современный Джон проникает в викторианскую эру, он яростно кричит на Холмса, что является абсолютным выпадением из его характера.  
**ДЖОН** (современный): Шерлок, отвечай же, где моя чертова жена! Ты, надутый болван! Или получишь в глаз! 

Но Джон сердится не на то, что Шерлок квир. Он расстроен тем, как Шерлок лгал ему и манипулировал им, не желая быть эмоционально честным и в квир отношениях с ним. Он готов подыгрывать Шерлоку, он будет «разыгрывать дурачка перед ним....если это то, в чем он нуждается», но это убивает Шерлока и он не может удержаться от гнева на эти вещи. Если бы только Шерлок мог удерживаться высоких стандартов поведения и быть честным по поводу своих чувств.

 **Фан распознает квир кодирование именно тем, чем оно и является и видит каким разрушительным это становится, что это делает странной и неясной гораздо лучшую историю: однозначную квир историю**. Фан злится и его гнев праведный из-за того, что происходит отрицание недвусмысленного квир Текста и он требует, чтобы Текст придерживался высоких стандартов.

Наконец, мы подходим к падению Рейхенбаха и кульминации серии. Шерлок - уже не Холмс больше, так как он понимает, что спит, встречается лицом к лицу с Мориарти. **Мориарти** здесь символизирует все **квир кодирование** , не только монструозное. И символизирует это и для Шерлока с Джоном, и для Фана с Текстом. И они начинают видеть, что все квир кодирование по сути является монструозным. Мориарти избивает Шерлока, угрожает снова сбросить его в водопад и кричит: « _Нам стоит упасть вместе? Мы должны быть вместе, не так ли? В конце концов, это всегда ты и Я!_ » И в этот момент появляется Джон/Уотсон:  
**  
**УОТСОН: Профессор, если не возражаете, я попросил бы вас отойти от моего друга. Мне кажется, его несколько раздражает ваша назойливость.  
**МОРИАРТИ** : Это нечестно, вас двое.  
**УОТСОН** : Мы всегда вдвоем, вы не читаете «Стренд»?

Невероятно важно, что здесь Уотсон **берет свою роль рассказчика** (« _Я рассказчик. Я знаю, когда я в одной из историй_ »). Это Фан забирает себе свою силу интерпретировать и отвергать ядовитое дыхание квир кодирования. «Я – рассказчик», - уверенно говорит Уотсон через несколько реплик и тем самым он забирает у Мориарти титул, который тот присвоил себе в Рейхенбахском падении.

Пара побеждает Мориарти. И затем:

 **ХОЛМС** : Спасибо, Джон.  
**УОТСОН** : С каких пор вы говорите мне "Джон"?  
**ХОЛМС** ( _улыбается_ ): Вы будете удивлены.  
**УОТСОН** : Нет, не буду. Пора просыпаться, Шерлок. Я рассказчик. Я знаю, когда я в одной из историй.  
**ХОЛМС** ( _снова улыбается_ ): Конечно, вы знаете. Лучше, чем кто-либо, Джон.

В этот момент он и Джон, и Уотсон одновременно, но он также и Фан, существующий и осознающий свое существование на многих уровнях, также как Шерлок является одновременно и Холмсом и Текстом.  
Затем Мориарти говорит:

 **МОРИАРТИ** : Уфф. Почему бы вам просто не сбежать вместе?  
**УОТСОН** : Грубо!  
**ХОЛМС** : Оскорбительно!

Этот момент, что весьма интересно, являет собой первый раз, когда Мориарти - живой или же в Чертогах Разума - напрямую говорит о том, что Шерлок и Джон квиры и любят друг друга. До этого он распознавал любовь Шерлока к Джону и использовал ее против него, но он никогда напрямую не говорил, что это квир любовь. Учитывая то, как часто другие персонажи делали подобные замечания, важно заметить, что Мориарти дожидался этого момента. 

Здесь есть еще один «первый раз»: это первый раз, когда **Шерлок напрямую отвечает на намек на то, что он квир или на то, что он и Джон вместе или должны быть вместе.** И опять таки учитывая то, как часто другие персонажи делали такие намеки, важно заметить, что Шерлок не реагировал на них до настоящего момента. 

И что же он говорит? Он называет это « _оскорбительным_ ». Но эта реакция относится **не** к идее того, что он квир или того, что он и Джон должны быть вместе, потому что это как раз никогда не провоцировало его на ответ. Его реакция это реакция на то, что эти слова вышли из уст Мориарти: Мориарти, который сделал так много, чтобы разлучить их с Джоном; Мориарти, который символизирует собой квир кодирование, в целом, а также самый ядовитый, самый монструозный вид такого кодирования. Здесь у Рейхенбахского водопада **квир Фан забирает себе право на Текст и квир кодирование отныне будет ничем большим, чем квирбейтинг. Оно становится, буквально, оскорбительным.**

Уотсон сбрасывает Мориарти с утеса, что символизирует одновременно **победу Фана над квир кодированием и готовность и желание Шерлока признать свою любовь к Джону**. Затем тот спрашивает, как Шерлок планирует просыпаться. И Шерлок отвечает тем, что снимает дирсталкер - а этот головной убор является метафорой для квир кодирования его публичного образа (http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/138233820235/youre-sherlock-holmes-wear-the-damn-hat) и выбрасывает его в бездну.

Метафорическая арка завершена.

Но, увы, это только сон. Мы должны дождаться Четвертого сезона, чтобы увидеть как это будет разыграно в «реальной жизни».

**ЭПИЛОГ: ПРИЗРАКИ**

Метафора **Джона** как **Фана** и **Шерлока** как **Текста** работает на обоих уровнях: личном и политическом. В действительности, резонанс между личным и политическим только усиливает и то, и другое.  
На личном уровне, отношения Шерлока и Джона остановлены из-за того, что Джон неправильно прочитывает Шерлока. Они не могут иметь счастливые и здоровые отношения, пока Джон абсолютно не понимает Шерлока, полностью ошибается в том, как видит его. Таким образом, метафора подсвечивает то, как квир кодирование ограничивает нашу способность распознавать квир любовь.  
Это также показывает, как квир кодирование может разрушить образ самого себя. Я говорила уже и много об очень плохом образе себя, который есть у Шерлока, но что насчет Джона? У нас есть доказательства в тексте о том, что Джона привлекали три разных мужчины ( **см. в конце части ссылку 6** ), включая и Шерлока, но он никогда не использовал слово «бисексуал» для описания себя. Редко когда герои на телевидении делали это: даже среди программ и фильмов, посвященных ЛГБТ, описание бисексуального персонажа очень редко (https://bisexual.org/bisexuality-in-the-media-where-are-the-bisexuals-on-tv/)  
Возможно, Джон просто видел недостаточно историй, в которых он мог бы распознать себя? ( **см. в конце части ссылку 7** ). Когда Ирэн Адлер сравнила себя и Джона, показав ему пример гомосексуальной женщины, которую, тем не менее, влекло к мужчине, он не отверг такого сравнения, он просто ничего не ответил. Но было видно, что он задумался.  
На политическом уровне, подавление квир историй задержало принятие квирности в нашей культуре. Вице президент США, **Джон Байден** , разрешил однополые браки в 2012 году. Он говорил:

«Вещи действительно начинают меняться, когда меняется социальная культура. Я думаю «Уилл и Грейс»* большему научили американскую аудиторию, чем кто бы то ни было»

http://www.salon.com/2013/03/30/did_tv_change_americas_mind_on_gay_marriage/

* " **Уилл и Грейс** " - _популярный сериал_ (https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A3%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%BB_%D0%B8_%D0%93%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%81) 

В 1993 году **Jan Breslauer** жаловался (http://articles.latimes.com/1993-12-26/entertainment/ca-5542_1_dozen-years):

  
«И таким образом этот 1993 год был годом темного завоевания. Чума (СПИД) достигла нового уровня видимости - с получившими Путцлеровскую премию "Ангелами в Америке" на Бродвее, "Затянувшейся музыкой" **и только что открытым фильмом "Филадельфия". Эти фильмы останутся болезненным напоминанием о том, как мало было сделано, чтобы остановить этот смертоносный марш».

** « **Затянувшаяся музыка** » (англ. And The Band Played On)[1] — _телевизионный фильм, основанный на документальной книге американского журналиста Randy Shilts, который скончался вскоре после премьеры от ВИЧ._ https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%97%D0%B0%D1%82%D1%8F%D0%BD%D1%83%D0%B2%D1%88%D0%B0%D1%8F%D1%81%D1%8F_%D0%BC%D1%83%D0%B7%D1%8B%D0%BA%D0%B0_(%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BC)

Чего можно было бы достичь, если бы все эти истории были открыто разделены со зрителями раньше?

 **Breslauer** продолжает:

«В то время как эти работы должны были помочь убрать из сознания мысль о том, что СПИДОМ заражаются только геи, они могли бы, просто самим фактом хорошего изображения гей персонажей, начать что-то делать с культурной гомофобией. С этой точки зрения история жизни юриста, сыгранного Вашингтоном в «Филадельфии», который пришел к пониманию своего отношениям к геям через свои отношения с персонажем Хэнкса, может быть символом того опыта, через который прошла американская аудитория в 1993 году».

Невозможно оценить силу влияния таких историй на политические перемены, но ее также невозможно и игнорировать. И также как личное является политическим, также и политическое является довольно личным. Шерлок и Джон взрослели в 80-х и 90-х (http://thenorwoodbuilder.tumblr.com/post/34220341442/sherli-holmes-how-old-are-sherlock-and-john-for), как раз во время кризиса в связи с эпидемией СПИДА, в среде, охваченной невероятной гомофобией. Разве это не могло не повлиять на них?

« _У всех у нас есть прошлое_ », - говорил Шерлок Джону в Безобразной невесте. « _Призраки - это те тени, которые омрачают самый солнечный полдень_ ».

ВВС Шерлок заставляет нас признать наших призраков. Если бы Шерлок и Джон были бы прописаны как геи с самого начала ( **см. в конце части ссылку 8** ), это было бы очень мило, но это осталось бы просто «тот гей Шерлок Холмс». Но Шерлок Холмс всегда был геем, и то как это и многие другие квир истории были спрятаны от глаз с помощью квир кодирования и есть **те тени, которые отравляют солнечные дни**.  
Авторы подталкивают зрителя активно участвовать в процессе квир кодирования. Как Джон придет к тому, что ему нужно пересмотреть свою интерпретацию Шерлока, так и фанов буквально заставят сделать тоже самое. Пересмотреть свою интерпретацию ВВС Шерлок. И делая это, они научатся распознавать квир кодирование и противостоять его вредному наследию. 

В Слепом банкире, во второй серии ВВС Шерлок, сюжет вращается вокруг шифра, спрятанного в книге - в особенно книге « _той книге, которая есть у каждого_ » ( **см. в конце части ссылку 9** ). Шерлок взломал шифр и прочитал скрытое послание в этой книге и спас Джона и Сару от опасности, хотя похитителям удалось скрыться. Джон считает, что их можно было бы привлечь к ответственности, но Шерлок знает лучше:  
**ШЕРЛОК** : Нет, нет. Я взломал один шифр; все, что контрабандистам нужно сделать, это использовать другую книгу.

Да, книги сэра Артура Конан Дойля оказали огромное влияние, но они не единственные рассказы с квир кодом в них, это не единственная история, которая готова к тому, чтобы быть исправленной. Также как и квир люди - не единственная группа людей, которая была маргинализирована. Они не единственные, кого заставляли прятать свою правду, чтобы их публиковали. Мы не можем остановиться на рассказах о Шерлоке Холмсе, хотя, безусловно, нам нужно будет сделать паузу и отпраздновать хотя бы это. 

Также как Джон Уотсон учится рассказывать лучшие истории, также и мы, фаны, можем это делать - и мы должны. Как я сказала в самом начале: фаны - часть сообщества. Фаны верят в то, что истории имеют значение. И поэтому на фанах лежит ответственность перед коллективом в том, чтобы рассказывать содержательные и честные истории, трансформировать работы, которые нам были даны в нечто большее, а не меньшее. Декодировать, нарушать, исправлять и, возможно, однажды призраки исчезнут. :)

**ССЫЛКИ:**

5\. В дополнение к этим вопросам с женщинами, сериал можно критиковать также за ориентализм (http://madammiaow.blogspot.ru/2010/08/sherlock-and-wily-orientals-bbc-stuck.html) и общую нехватку персонажей с другим цветом кожи, недостаточную представленность транс героев и героев с выраженными физическими проблемами, а также за прославление насилия и слежки за людьми. И есть еще много дополнительных проблем, которые я не упоминала.  
6\. Есть некоторые намеки на то, что у Джона были отношения с Майором Шолто (http://deducingbbcsherlock.tumblr.com/post/86272475274/i-dont-know-if-you-wrote-about-this-before-but), также многие люди интерпретируют его реплики с капралом из Хаундов Баскервиля как флирт (особенно в удаленной сцене) http://josiethedreamer.tumblr.com/post/102085320079/warmth-and-constancy-onthelosingside-1013

7\. Возможно, он считает, что легче исключить неправильные интерпретации, сказать, что он знает, кем не является. 

8: Такова была, вероятно, их первая концепция пилотной серии. (http://sherlockfuckyeah.tumblr.com/post/78763815573/shinka-john-in-the-unaired-pilot-openly), который некоторые фаны уже окрестили как "гей пилот".

9: Подобно, скажем, Полному собранию сочинений о Шерлоке Холмсе?


End file.
